What if?
by AmYzA
Summary: *chp 15 up* What if Sakuragi is born as a girl? What if she is the best point guard at her junior High school? Non-yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

What if?  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: This story doesn't really follow the original storyline, since we all know that Hanamichi's father died from a heart seizure.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Slam Dunk characters, except well, maybe Sakuragi Hana and Sakuragi Keisuke.  
  
Chapter 1  
Sakuragi Hana woke up to a blinding light, this is the first day of school, she can't wait to enter Shohoku. Along the shelves of her room was basketball trophies. She looked at the picture of her old basketball team, and she's the only girl. All the schools in Kanagawa, and around Japan had asked her if she want to enter their school, but she chose to enter Shohoku, because its nearer to her house. She distinctly remembered the shock at the face of the Ryonan coach, Taoka-sensei.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
"With you in the team, Sakuragi, Ryonan will be the best team," said Taoka-sensei.  
  
"Sorry, sensei, I'm entering Shohoku," Hana answered sweetly.  
  
"Shohoku? Because of Anzai-sensei?" Taoka-sensei asked, the look of shock potrayed at his face.  
  
"Anzai-sensei?" Hana asked. "No, it's not because of Anzai-sensei, Shohoku is not far from my house, that's why,"  
~~End of flashback~~  
Hana checked the uniform that she had put on, and brushed her long red hair, which falls to her back. Her 'best friends' are going to pick her up today, although it's not necessary, though. Her father had bought her a new bicycle.   
  
With her schoolbag at her shoulders, she went downstairs to eat her breakfast with the rest of her family.  
  
"Morning Hana-chan," Mrs. Sakuragi greeted.   
  
"Morning papa, mama," Hana replied cheerfully.  
  
"Excited for the day, Hana-chan?" asked Mr. Sakuragi.  
  
"hai, papa, Anzai-sensei had plead to the Basketball Association to let me play with the guys in the team, and the answer is bound to come today!"  
  
"You deserve to play with boys, Hana-chan, you are the only girl in that school who plays in the boys' team," Mr. Sakuragi commented.  
  
"Hana-chan, if any of the boys want to pick on you, just tell this brother of yours," her oni-chan, Sakuragi Keisuke, a freshman in the University of Kanagawa said.  
  
"Oni-chan!" Hana outraged.  
  
"Your oni-chan is just joking, Hana-chan," Mrs. Sakuragi said. "There's your gang, come in, Yohei, Takamiya, Noma, Yuji, come in,"  
  
"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Sakuragi, and Keisuke-kun," Yohei cheerfully greeted. Mrs. Sakuragi didn't know that all four of them were former gangsters, until Hana joined their group. "Hana-chan, where's Oda-kun?"  
  
"Oda and I broke up, mama," Hana answered, a little bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Eh? Who dump who?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"Oda dumped Hana!" Takamiya answered. "He went for another girl, Fuji,"  
  
"I'll beat him up soon, but why?" Keisuke asked again.  
  
"Coz she doesn't want to enter the school he's entering," Noma answered for Hana. "Don't bother with that, Keisuke-kun, we already did,"   
  
"Takamiya! Noma! Want a headbutt?" Hana asked, angry now. Takamiya and Noma promptly shut up their big mouths.  
  
"That school doesn't offer me a place in the boy's basketball team, that's why," Hana answered angrily. "The only schools that offered that are Shohoku and Ryonan, the others just want me to enter the girl's team, gotta get going, papa, mama, oni-chan,"  
  
"Bye Mr and Mrs. Sakuragi, and Keisuke-kun," said Yohei, who wisely didn't bring up the subject on Oda.  
  
The Sakuragi gundams, or known by some as Sakuragi Hana's 'bodyguards' boarded one bicycle which amazingly can support all four of them, while Hana rode her bike on her own. When they came to a junction towards Shohoku, Hana fell asleep, but continued cycling, none of the gundams were brave enough to wake her up. Suddenly...  
  
Crash!  
  
"You stupid idiot! You damaged my bicycle!" Hana shouted to the raven haired boy who crashed into her.  
  
"You were the one who didn't see where you are going," the ravenhaired boy answered, "And you damaged my bike too,"  
  
"You didn't see where you are going either!" Hana shouted again. Nevertheless, Hana continued cycling towards the school with the damaged front wheel, and so does the boy.  
*****  
Shohoku High  
"Oh my god! That's Rukawa!" shouted some girl, who saw the ravenhaired boy who crashed into Hana's bike just now.  
  
"Rukawa? Hey, you are the one who blocked my middle shot during the match!" Hana said angrily. It seemed that Hana had met Rukawa during a match, where for the first time, Hana's middle shot was blocked.  
  
"Then, you are the overly noisy girl who played as point guard," Rukawa answered coldly. He remembered the match too. He was surprised that day, that the one playing point guard is a girl.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
"Hey! That girl who always sit at the bench next to the coach is a player!" one of Rukawa's teammates said.  
  
"I thought that she's only a manager," replied another one.  
  
"Boys! She is a player, all right, a point guard, to be exact, she's playing?" Rukawa's captain supplied.  
  
"Hai, captain, she is," answered another teammate.  
  
"This match is going to be interesting," the captain commented. "That girl never enter early, she usually enter during second half or late first half,"  
  
Rukawa watched the girl with interest, she definitely got the requirements as a point guard, because she's only 174 cm tall, and after the match, Rukawa noticed that she's fast!  
  
"Go for it, Sakuragi-san! You are the tensai!" shouted the other players on the bench. She had stolen the ball, and was about to make her usual middle shot which never fail before, and is throwing the ball into the hoop, when, Rukawa took the rebound.  
  
"Damn!" she muttered, when she landed from the jump.  
  
"Don't mind, Hana-chan," said her teammate.  
~~End of flashback~~  
"Hana-chan! Let's go," said Yohei, trying to stop Hana from fighting on the first day of school. Both Hana and Rukawa are throwing daggers at each other.  
  
"Oh, yeah, stupid kitsune," Hana muttered.  
  
"Do'aho!" Rukawa butted.  
  
"What did you call the 'tensai'? Kitsune!" Hana hollered.  
  
"Hana-chan, let's go," Yohei muttered, and dragged Hana away from the pale boy.  
  
End of chapter 1, please read and review. 


	2. Annoyance

What if?  
Thanks to all the reviewers of this story: Kodaichi, rio caniling, Hanamichi, fruittart, SirenM, Ice-chan, Yuuki, Hikaru R.Kudou, lamky, Ghostwriter, JCM, E.C. and miccy-no-koibito   
  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: I've decided to make Hana and Kaede classmates.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Slam Dunk characters, except well, maybe Sakuragi Hana and Sakuragi Keisuke. Miyagi and Mitsui entered earlier in this story.  
  
Chapter 2  
"Good morning, welcome to your class, I'm your English teacher, Naoko-sensei," the teacher introduced himself. "Now it's time for you to introduce yourself, starting with you," Naoko-sensei pointed at Hana.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimas, my name is Sakuragi Hana,"   
  
"Rukawa Kaede," said the cold voice next to Hana, who promptly fell asleep.  
  
"Sensei! Rukawa is sleeping!" Hana shouted, which made Rukawa woke up.  
  
"Shut up!" Rukawa coldly said to her, and left the class to sleep at the roof. The teacher stared at Rukawa with disbelief, this is the first time a student left his class. Nonetheless, he continued teaching, but stopped once in a while, hoping the ravenhaired boy to enter the class.  
  
Yohei smiled and watched Hana try to cool off. 'Rukawa Kaede, hmm, interesting,' he thought.  
  
"Sakuragi, are you listening?"  
  
"Eh? Hai, sensei," Hana answered.  
********  
Lunchtime  
"That Rukawa Kaede annoys me! First he sleeps in class, throwing away my concentration, then, he went out of class, making the teacher stop for a while to wait for him, how can I study like this?" she muttered angrily.  
  
"Hana, look, there's a cute boy over there, left of you," Noma said, making Hana look to the left, and straight into the eyes of Rukawa.  
  
"Him? Cute? Please!" Hana angrily said, and gave Noma a headbutt.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked a girl.  
  
"What????" Hana asked, turning to the direction of the voice, and saw a pretty girl with long, curly hair.  
  
"I'm looking for Sakuragi Hana, she has red hair and golden brown eyes like you. My name's Ayako, I'm the basketball team's manager,"  
  
"I am Sakuragi Hana, Ayako-san," Hana said sweetly. Ayako stared at her with a little bit of disbelief, first, she stormed up, and then, she somehow calmed down.  
  
"Anzai-sensei had asked me to tell you that the selection of students for the basketball team is on this afternoon, make sure that you are there, Sakuragi,"  
  
"Ah? Hai! I'm going to come," Hana said excitedly. Ayako nodded.  
*******  
Basketball team gathering  
"Sakuragi, Anzai-sensei wants to talk to you," Ayako said.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Anzai-sensei," Hana greeted. "Has the answer come yet?"  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about, Sakuragi-san, the answer from the High School Basketball Association had come,"  
  
"So, am I allowed to play in the boy's team?"  
  
"They were reluctant at first, but then, because the Junior High Basketball Association had allowed you to play in the boy's team, they changed their mind, and so, you can play with the boys' team now,"  
  
Hana jumped with delight.  
  
"Anzai-sensei? A girl in my team?" asked a gorilla-like guy.  
  
"Hey, Gori! I'm not just any girl! I'm a point guard!" Hana outraged.  
  
"What did you just call me?" the gorilla-like guy asked angrily.  
  
"Did she just call the captain, Gori?" whispered others.  
  
"I just called you Gori!"  
  
"Sakuragi, this is your captain, Akagi Takenori, Akagi, this is the player that I told you about, Sakuragi Hana,"  
  
"Hmmpfh! A girl in the team!"  
  
"Sakuragi Hana, this is Kogure Kiminobu, the vice-captain,"   
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakuragi,"  
  
"Konnichiwa, megane-kun,"  
  
Kogure didn't seem to mind the nickname he was given, in fact, he was smiling at Hana. Nobody had ever called him that before.  
  
"And this is point guard, Miyagi Ryota," Akagi introduced. "Miyagi, this is Sakuragi Hana, she's under your charge, she's a point guard too,"  
  
"Nani? There's another point guard?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Yes, shortie, and that's me!" Hana answered, and laughed.  
  
"Nani? What did you just call me?" Miyagi outraged.  
  
"Ryota!" called Ayako.  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi replied, his eyes changing into little hearts, and his face turned red.  
  
"And I'm Mitsui Hisashi, I score three-pointers,"  
  
"I could do that too, Mitchy,"  
  
"What did you just called me?" Mitsui growled. "I'm your senior, you should be calling me sempai. You said you can do three pointers eh? Show me,"  
  
Hana ran towards the area just behind the three pointer line, and caught the ball from Akagi. She then threw the ball towards the hoop in a clean arc, entering the hoop with a clean swish.  
  
"Sheesh, there's another person who can score three pointer aside from me," Mitsui mumbled.  
  
"This is good, sempai, Kainan have two members in their team that are good in three pointers, Jin,"  
Ayako butted.  
  
"And who else?"  
  
"I don't know, he doesn't really enter the court a lot of times, except when the Kainan coach is pressured,"  
  
"Okay, freshmen, show us what you can do," Akagi roared.  
  
The freshmen played a game amongst themselves although it seemed that it looks as if it is a one-on-one between Rukawa and Hana. Both showed outstanding moves and there seemed to be rivalry among them.  
  
"That girl, Sakuragi and that boy, Rukawa Kaede doesn't seem to get along," Akagi voiced out.  
  
"Yes, because he's the one that blocked her middle shot during the game last year," Anzai-sensei pointed out.  
  
"But if you look closely, their moves are perfect if they put on a combination play, Sakuragi can read Rukawa's move," Kogure said. Miyagi and Mitsui nodded in agreement.  
  
"Too bad they probably wouldn't want to do that," Ayako butted in. "I know Rukawa, he used to go to the same junior high as me, he's very secretive, and keeps to himself,"  
******  
To Hana's annoyance, Rukawa made it into the team, and become a starting member. Hana didn't get to be a starting member yet, even though the basketball association had let her play.  
  
"Hana! Are you ready to go home?" asked Takamiya, who, with the other three, are already on their bike. "Oh yeah, your bike is damaged,"  
  
"It's not as if I couldn't use it," Hana muttered, took the bike and continued cycling it, regardless of the damaged front wheel. She noticed that Rukawa was also cycling at the direction she's going.  
  
"Oi! Kitsune! Why are you following me?" she shouted.  
  
"Do'aho!" Rukawa muttered and continued cycling. At some point, he turned left.  
  
Hana arrived safely towards her house, and dragged the bicycle with her. The gundam had already left the Sakuragi residence.  
  
"Hana! What happened to your bicycle?" asked Mrs. Sakuragi.  
  
"A boy crashed into me on the way to school this morning," Hana muttered.  
  
"Really?" Mrs. Sakuragi asked happily. "Is he cute?"  
  
"NO!!!! Rukawa Kaede is far from cute!" she outraged. "Why are you asking, anyway?"  
  
"That's how I met your father!" Mrs. Sakuragi answered, a little bit too cheerfully.  
  
"Hana, what happened to your bike?" asked Mr. Sakuragi a short while later.  
  
"A boy crashed into me on the way to school,"   
  
"That's how I met your mom, is that guy good for you?"  
  
"DAD! I just crashed into him, not fall in love!" Hana answered.  
  
"Hana! What happened to that bike of yours? Dad just bought that for you," asked Keisuke.  
  
"Ask mom and dad what happened to it, I don't have the mood to answer," Hana annoyingly answered, and stomped inside.  
  
"What's with her?" asked Keisuke. Both their parents just shook their head, not knowing the answer. Hana can be sometimes explosive, and fiery, just like her hair.  
*******  
Keisuke entered Hana's room, but the girl is asleep. Keisuke looked around the room, towards the glass cabinet, basketball trophies line on one shelf, while the next shelf contained squash trophies. Oda, Hana's ex-boyfriend, is the guy who introduced Hana to the world of basketball, but now, they broke up, and instead of quitting the basketball club, Hana quit squash. Keisuke could see Hana's squash rackets at the corner of the room, not used for a long time.   
  
'Maybe because of Oda,' Keisuke thought, looking at the trashcan filled with Oda's pictures. 'They really did break up,'  
  
"Onii-chan, what are you doing in my room?" Hana asked, wide awake.  
  
"I was just trying to talk to you, you seemed upset today, what happened?"  
  
"The old man didn't make me a starting member! That's why!" Hana muttered. "While that stupid kitsune! He became a starting member, a power forward!"  
  
"Why didn't you be the starting member?"  
  
"Because the team has a point guard already! You know as well as I do that there must be only one point guard in a basketball team,"  
  
"If that's the case, why not quit basketball and reenter squash?"  
  
"No way! Onii-chan! I couldn't love squash the way I used to love it, basketball is my life now," 


	3. More Annoyance

What if?  
Thanks to: desperation, Adelaine, kodachi, and doujin for reviewing.   
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: Bits of OOC in this story. Oh yeah, Hana hadn't met Haruko yet.   
A/n: what's the school that Hanamichi's rival, Oda went to, is it Takezato or Takezano? I'm confused.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Slam Dunk characters, except well, maybe Sakuragi Hana and Sakuragi Keisuke.   
  
Chapter 3  
Morning  
"But papa! I can't walk to school, it's far if I walk!" Hana protested. Mr. Sakuragi had just asked Hana if she can walk to school.  
  
"It could help build your stamina, sis," Keisuke said.  
  
"I'll be soaking with sweat by the time I arrive, please, can you please, just send me to school?" asked Hana.  
  
"You could use my old bike if you want, Hana," Keisuke said again. "Just don't wreck it, though,"  
  
"Okay," Hana answered. "I won't wreck it, but I can't promise that though,"  
  
"Are you going to wreck your onii-chan's bike by crashing it to the same boy again, Hana?" Mrs. Sakuragi teased.  
  
"Mama, I didn't do it on purpose! He's the one who's not watching where he's going," Hana protested again.  
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"Ah, that must be your nice best friends," Mrs. Sakuragi said.  
  
"Ohayo, Mrs. Sakuragi," shouted the guntais.  
  
"Ohayo, Noma, Takamiya, Yohei, Yuji, c'mon in and eat breakfast with us,"  
  
"We'd like to, Mrs. Sakuragi, but we already had our breakfast," Mito answered.  
  
"C'mon, it doesn't hurt to eat a lot during breakfast,"   
  
"Takamiya's on a diet!" Noma announced, as they walked towards the dining room.  
  
"Is it? That's good, Takamiya, why not you take up a sport, then?"  
  
"Yes, Takamiya is taking up a sport," Yuji answered for the fat boy and added, "sleeping!"  
  
"Ah? That's not very healthy, why not you join Keisuke everyday at the badminton court, or you could join Hana play basketball,"  
  
Remembering how agressive Keisuke play on the court, and how Hana is so good in basketball, Takamiya shuddered, and politely answered, "No thank you, Mrs. Sakuragi,"  
  
"By the way, what really happened to Hana's bike?"  
  
"Oh that, she crashed into a darkhaired boy, Mrs. Sakuragi," Mito answered.  
  
"She really did crash into a boy, eh?" Mrs. Sakuragi said.  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Is the boy cute?" she asked.  
  
The guntais were shocked to be asked a question like that from a mother, but knowing how sweet and cool Mrs. Sakuragi is, they answered, "Umm, we don't know, he's very pale, and is very silent, but he got a pair of foxlike blue eyes,"  
  
"Ohayo Hana! Ohayo Keisuke, Ohayo Mr. Sakuragi," the gundam greeted as they entered the dining room.  
  
"Ohayo!" they replied.  
******  
Rukawa Kaede watched as the redhaired girl cycled along with her four friends. He debated with himself whether to crash into her again or not. Yesterday, he was amazed how she played beautifully as a point guard, she even managed to steal the ball fro him!   
  
In the end, Rukawa did not crash into her, but followed her from behind. He watched as she fell asleep on her bike, just like how he did, everytime he cycles. He noticed that the four friends of hers didn't even bother to wake her up.  
  
"Aren't you going to wake her up?" he asked as he passed.  
  
"We don't want to get a headbutt from her if we do," the fat guy, called Takamiya, answered.  
  
Rukawa purposefully tried to crash into her, and he did!  
  
"Why you stupid kitsune! Don't you know where you are going?" she hollered.  
  
"You were the one asleep, do'aho," he quietly answered, but continued cycling.  
  
"Baka Rukawa!" she muttered, but continued cycling after noticing that the bike isn't really wrecked like yesterday.   
  
'Not only that I have to see him every practice, I have to see him everyday in class!' she thought. 'How I HATE him!'  
*******  
After school - Before practice...  
After watching a couple holding hands in front of her, Hana aimlessly wandered about the school, wondering what will happen if she moves in the high school that Oda was in now, and that's when she saw Miyagi pondering on his own.  
  
"Hey Shortie!" she shouted.  
  
"What are you doing here, loudmouth?" he asked less enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm just, I don't know, I guess I missed walking around with a boy's hand clasped with mine," she answered.  
  
"Boy problems, Sakuragi?" he asked.  
  
"Not exactly, I kinda miss him though,"  
  
"Miss who?"  
  
"My ex, he's in another high school now, with another girl, I may add," Hana answered. "You thinking about Ayako-sempai?"  
  
Miyagi turned towards her, "You know I have a crush on Aya-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Duh! It showed, your eyes turned into hearts when you saw her around,"  
  
"You are right, I love my Aya-chan, *not* crush," Miyagi answered.  
  
"Ok, it's love then, you just can't get her, eh?" she asked, and Miyagi nodded.  
  
"Well, Oda dumped me the instant he knew I'm going to Shohoku, and after that, he went out with a girl, called Fuji something or other," Hana babbled.  
  
"By the way, shortie, can I call you Ryocchin? You can call me Hana if you want," Hana said.  
  
"Sure, Ryocchin sounds better than shortie, you were dumped, and I, well, I was sort of rejected,"  
  
"Be patient, Ryocchin, I'm sure that one day, you'll get Ayako-sempai," Hana replied. "Let's go to practice, I don't want Gori to punch me in the head,"  
  
"Why do you call him Gori, I call him governor,"   
  
"Because he reminds me of a gorilla in a zoo,"  
******  
Practice  
"Hi, you must be Sakuragi Hana, I'm Akagi Haruko," a brown haired girl, shorter than Hana introduced herself to Hana. "I'm Akagi Takenori's sister, you can call me Haruko"  
  
"Ah, hello, Haruko, in that case, call me Hana," Hana answered, and silently thought, 'Gori's sister, eh? She may be shorter than gori, but she's much more beautiful than he could ever be,'  
  
"You must be psyched to play in the boy's team, I heard that you are a point guard,"   
  
"Uhuh, though I've been playing with the boy's team since junior high, though," Hana replied and smiled.  
  
Hana thought Haruko was kind of a sensible and okay girl, until... she saw Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa!" she gasped, her eyes turning into little hearts.   
  
'A female version of Ryocchin,' Hana thought, looking at Ryota who's doing the very same thing to Ayako.  
  
"Boys," Anzai-sensei said, and added, "and Sakuragi, there will be a practice game against Takezano,"  
  
'Ah, that must mean Oda!' Hana thought.'And Fuji,'  
  
"Okay, guys, that means practice, and lots of it," Kogure said.  
  
The team is divided into two, Hana, Rukawa and the other freshmen on one team, the sophomores and seniors on the other.  
  
"C'mon Hana, show me what you can do," Ryota taunted, while dribbling the ball, and suddenly he felt that he's dribbling air.  
  
"Oi, Ryocchin, here's the ball!" Hana shouted, and passed the ball to Rukawa, without thinking.  
*******  
At the end, the score was justified, though the seniors won by 4 points.  
  
"Aah, you are as fast as me, Hana-chan," Ryota said.  
  
"Now you know how fast the tensai is," Hana answered.  
  
"Do'aho!"   
  
"Teme Kitsune!!!"   
  
"Now, now, Sakuragi, don't fight," cajoled Kogure.  
  
WHACK! Ayako's paper fan landed on top of Hana's and Rukawa's heads, trying to stop them from fighting.  
End of chapter 3 - please read and review. 


	4. Bitchy Hana

What if?  
Thanks to: d, asg, sag, : , Hikaru. R. Kudou, demented ding, and Muyuki for reviewing.  
  
A/n: Since Mitsui has little stamina, I'm gonna assume that he is asthmathic. People who has asthma generally has little stamina compared to non-asthma people. Kogure is good at three pointers but not as good as Mitsui and Jin, right? As usual, bits of OOC.  
Chapter 4  
Shohoku High - Before they went to Takezano High  
  
"Anzai-sensei!" Ayako said.   
  
"Yes, Ayako-san?" Anzai-sensei asked.  
  
"Ryota caught a bad cold, he couldn't come, and Mitsui-sempai has asthma," Ayako explained. "So, they couldn't come with us for the match,"  
  
"Sakuragi-san, you take over Miyagi's position today,"   
  
"Hai!"  
*******  
Takezano High  
"Ah, there's the Shohoku players,"  
  
"Hana," Oda thought.  
  
"Hello, Anzai-sensei," greeted the Takezano coach.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
At the Shohoku bench...  
  
"Starting members are; Akagi, Kogure, Rukawa, Sakuragi, and Kakuta,"   
  
Hana took off the varsity jacket, and pulled on the jersey no. 10 on top of her t-shirt. The Takezano players gasped.  
  
"She's a player? I thought she's the vice manager," some whispered.  
  
"Hana, we meet again," Oda whispered to himself.   
  
"Oda-kun!" Fuji shouted.  
  
"Fuji!" Oda went towards his newest girlfriend, Fuji.  
  
"Isn't that Hana?" Fuji asked after they kissed.  
  
"Hai, I heard that she's the new point guard for Shohoku," Oda mentioned.  
  
The match started soon after that, Akagi played center as usual, and whisked the ball towards Rukawa, who made a dunk. Shohoku gained two points. It's Takezano's ball, and Oda was dribbling it. Suddenly the crowd gasped. Hana had just stolen the ball! Oda was dumbstruck, he had forgotten about Hana's swift steal.   
  
"Ite Ite Shohoku! Hote Hote Shohoku!" shouted the benchwarmers.  
  
Hana stopped at the three pointer line, intending to shoot, when Oda guarded her. Hana gave him the sweetest smile she could manage, and eluded him, and scored another two points for Shohoku by lay up.  
  
"You are as fast as Miyagi," Kogure said to Hana.   
  
In the end, they beated Takezano by 88 - 66, thanks to Akagi and Rukawa's rebounds, Hana's steals, and Kogure's three pointers.  
  
"Hana!" Oda shouted, before the Shohoku team leave.  
  
"You have no right to call me that, you know..." Hana hissed.  
  
"Ok, Sakuragi, you play good today, I forgot about your swift steal," Oda mumbled.  
  
"I don't mind you forgetting my swift steal, after all, it's obvious that you have forgotten about me," Hana icily answered.  
  
"Don't tell me you are still angry about the break up, it's ages ago, Hana," Oda said angrily.  
  
"It's not ages ago, Oda, it's LAST YEAR! Oh, and by the way, how's your flavour of the month?" she asked.  
  
"Fuji's not a flavour of the month, I love her," Oda answered hotly.  
  
"Not a flavour of the month eh? Just a week after you dumped me, I saw you with her, then, I should call her your flavour of the year, we went out for two years, however, before you decide on dumping me,"  
  
Oda slapped Hana at the cheek.  
  
"How dare you slap me?" Hana asked hotly, and placed her hand on the slapped cheek.   
  
"Hana!" shouted Yohei. "Oda!"   
  
"Hana, what happened to your cheek?" asked Takamiya, and glared at Oda.  
  
"Hey, Hana, do you mind us beating him up?" Noma asked.   
  
"Just give him a black eye," Hana answered before going towards the Shohoku team. The Sakuragi guntai gave Oda a black eye.  
*****  
At the girl's locker room....  
  
"Hana! What happened to your cheek?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Some ex-boyfriend slapped me," Hana answered.  
  
"Go and change first, and then, I'm going to apply some cream on it, ok?" Ayako asked, and Hana nodded.  
  
A few minutes later, Hana was wearing the Shohoku uniform, and tied her red hair into a ponytail. Ayako applied some cream on the slapped cheek, and placed some sort of band aid on it.  
  
"Thanks, Ayako-sempai," Hana answered.  
  
"What did you say to him that resulted him to slapping you?" Ayako asked.  
  
"I insulted his current girlfriend, saying that she's just his flavour of the year," Hana admitted.  
Ayako nodded in understanding.  
******  
"You!" Rukawa quietly said.  
  
Oda was nursing his black eye when Rukawa approached him.  
  
"What is it?" Oda asked.  
  
"I heard you slapped Sakuragi just now,"   
  
"Yes, she was insulting my newest girlfriend, did you know that she's my ex?"  
  
"I know she is, so, don't treat her like that,"   
  
"Don't tell me you have feelings for that, that fiery bitch?"  
  
Rukawa didn't answer, but instead, blasts an icy glare at Oda. "You just insulted her," and before he left, Rukawa bashed his fist towards the black eye that Oda had nursed.  
*****  
After a week from the practice game with Takezano, Anzai sensei announced that they'll have a practice game with Ryonan soon.  
  
"Aaah! Ryonan!" shouted some of the sophomores.  
  
"Yes, Ryonan," Anzai-sensei confirmed.  
  
"Unfortunately, both Miyagi and Mitsui couldn't join us because they are still at the hospital, so, work hard team!" Akagi said.  
  
"Hai!" they all shouted, except Rukawa.  
******  
A short dark haired boy walked towards the Shohoku basketball gym.  
  
"Shohoku, better do some checks," he said to himself.  
*******  
Hana was practicing her point guard and shooting skills after school. Practice was over an hour ago, but Hana wanted to continue practice.  
  
"Ryocchin is blocking me," she whispered to herself, imagining Ryota guarding in front of her, and eluded the imaginary Ryota. "and score!" she whispered, after doing a shot under the basket.  
  
"Okay, time to practice some shots, I have 300 to go," she whispered to herself, and stood just behind the three pointer line.  
  
"1" she whispered and threw the ball. She was hitting 40 when a short dark haired boy wearing a different school uniform entered the gym.  
  
"Incredible, you shot the three pointers beautifully!" he shouted.  
  
"Hi, you must be from another school," she said.  
  
"Hai, watashi wa Aida Hikoichi," the short boy introduced himself. "I'm from Ryonan,"  
  
"Sakuragi Hana. Ryonan? The basketball team is going to have a practice game with your team soon,"  
  
"Hai, that's why I came to check out the players," Hikoichi said.  
  
Not wanting Hikoichi to know that she's a member, Hana answered, "You are too late, the team left earlier just now," she continued practicing the three pointers. "42,"  
  
"Okay, ja ne, Sakuragi-san, I'll watch you in the girls' basketball tournament,"  
  
"Ja ne, Hikoichi," she answered, not bothering to tell Hikoichi that *she'll* be playing against Ryonan too.  
*****  
Ryonan High - the next day  
"Sensei! I came to check out the players of Shohoku the other day, and found a girl practicing three pointers," Hikoichi said.   
  
"Nani?" Taoka-sensei asked, his eyeballs bulging.  
  
"What is it, sensei?"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Sakuragi Hana," Hikoichi answered.  
  
"Sakuragi Hana? She's playing for Shohoku?" whispered some freshmen.  
  
"She's a basketball player in the boy's team?" Hikoichi asked.  
  
"Of course, Hikoichi, she played in the junior high tournament last year, with the boys, though if Rukawa Kaede didn't block her middle shot, her team will win the match," a freshmen said.  
  
"I didn't know she was a player!" Hikoichi gasped, and looked back at his notebook. "There's no notes on her!"   
  
Taoka-sensei thought, 'if only she enters Ryonan,'   
*******  
End of Chapter 4 - Please read and review. 


	5. No title coz I can't think of one

What if?  
A/n: I decided to post this one later, but I feel the need to upload, so here it is.  
  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: Bits of OOC in this story..  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Slam Dunk characters, except well, maybe Sakuragi Hana and Sakuragi Keisuke, and Rukawa Taka.   
  
Chapter 5  
Hana walked into the girl's toilet, only to hear some of the Rukawa shinetai gossiping about Rukawa.  
  
"I heard Rukawa is making an eye to a girl, a freshman," said a girl who wore the letters 'RU' on her headband.  
  
The other, with the letters 'KA' gasped, and answered, "Really? Where did you hear this?"  
  
"Heard it from my friend at Takezano, she's a member of the Oda Shinetai, though, she said that this Oda was bashed in his eye by Rukawa because he insulted a girl,"  
  
"Hey, isn't that Sakuragi Hana?" the girl with the 'WA' letters said, after noticing the redheaded brushing her hair.   
  
"Hai! That is Sakuragi Hana, maybe we could ask her if she could give our letters to Rukawa," said the 'RU' girl.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Hana answered hotly and left the toilet.  
******  
Hana's and Rukawa's maths class  
"Okay, today I'm going to teach you how to solve quadratic equations," the sensei said.  
  
Hana was half listening to the teacher, because a certain kitsune behind her was snoring, though it's not very loud, but Hana was annoyed by it.   
  
"Sakuragi! Solve this one for me!" the sensei commanded, after noticing that Hana's not exactly paying attention.  
  
"Ah! Hai," Hana answered, and went to the board. x(squared) plus 2x plus 1. Without even bothering to do any working, Hana answered, (x plus 1) (x plus 1). The sensei sweatdropped, this is the first time a student can answer a question even though he or she is not paying attention.  
*******  
Rukawa didn't know what to do, he couldn't get that baka onna out of his head. That do'aho, that annoying self-proclaimed tensai. The fact that Hana didn't notice him, except when he make a mistake, or when she stole the ball from him, or when he purposefully crashed his bike towards hers.  
  
And anyhow, no matter how beautiful the captain's sister may be, Rukawa couldn't stand her big puppy dog eyes gazing at him. She didn't even know who he is, except that for her, he is one hell of a good basketball player.  
  
Not known to all, Rukawa sometimes spend his time at the badminton court of University of Kanagawa, playing with his half onii-chan, Taka. Taka knew about him crashing Hana and Kaede wanted to talk about Hana with him.  
  
~~~University of Kanagawa Badminton Court~~~  
"Who are you looking for?" the student at the gate of the court asked.  
  
"Rukawa Taka," Kaede answered monotonely.  
  
"Hey Rukawa, somebody's searching for you!" the student shouted. "You can go in,"  
  
"Kaede, I thought you are spending your time at the basketball court," Taka said after they greeted each other.  
  
"The do-aho is using the court today," Kaede answered.  
  
"Oh, you mean the girl that you crashed into the other day?" Taka queried.  
  
"The very same,"   
  
"Ah, Kaede, let me introduce to you my friend," Taka said, and shouted towards a redhead who's playing at the other side of the court, "Oi, Sakuragi, come over here,"  
  
"Sakuragi?" Kaede asked.  
  
The redheaded approached Taka and Kaede.  
  
"Hey Rukawa," the redhead greeted Taka.  
  
"Kaede, this is Sakuragi Keisuke, Sakuragi, this is my brother, Rukawa Kaede,"   
  
"Are you related to that self proclaimed tensai?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Ah, you must be Hana's teammate, Rukawa Kaede, she mentioned about you a few times," Keisuke answered. "Yup, she's my little sister,"  
  
'Little, my foot!' Rukawa thought, the girl was taller than most girls in Shohoku. Rukawa dismissed the thought that he had earlier, because the do'aho's brother is right here, standing in front of him.  
******  
At the Rukawa household...  
"So, what are you going to talk about with me just now?" Taka asked.  
  
"Oh, that girl, Sakuragi Hana, I just can't her out of my head," Kaede answered.  
  
Taka whistled to himself. "That's hard, Kaede-chan, I know you never have any feelings for girls, when did you notice this?"  
  
"When I bashed my fist at her ex-boyfriend's black eye, when he called her a bitch, not in front of her, though," Kaede answered again.  
  
"Interesting," Taka murmured. "My very own little brother, having a crush on a girl..."  
  
"Onii-chan!" Kaede muttered.  
  
"It's not surprising though, that you found feelings for her, because, she's the first girl that doesn't drool over you, right?"  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
"She's also the first girl who called you kitsune in your face, right?"  
  
Kaede nodded again.  
  
"And she's the most loud, annoying girl you've ever met, right?"  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
"And is she the first girl ever, to steal the basketball from you?"  
  
"Yes,"   
  
"You are quite annoyed by her, and yet, if she's late for practice, you seemed restless because you want to hear her voice and gazed at her face, when she's not looking,"   
  
"Yes,"  
  
"That's it! You've fallen pretty hard," Taka confirmed.  
  
"Have I already fallen for her?"  
  
"Yes, Kaede, all those are signs of falling for someone, I always got that signs every time I passed a beautiful girl, who's of course, a badminton player,"   
  
"Yeah, and you dumped her before the week is through,"   
  
"That means we aren't compatible, that's why I dumped them," Taka said defensively. Despite the fact that they share only a father, the Rukawa brothers are both good looking, and look a little bit alike, Taka was only taller than Kaede by a few centimetres, both are pale, dark haired, and got foxlike eyes, though Taka's are green, and despite his silent attitude, he smiles a lot, and is friendlier than Kaede. His dark hair is longer than Kaede's, forming bangs at his forehead, and sometimes the bangs has a hint of purple dye on them.  
  
"You know, you never describe me how this Hana look like," Taka said after a while. "Does she look like Keisuke?"  
  
"No, except probably, her hair. Hana has fiery red hair, past her shoulders, not to her waist though, she has beautiful golden brown eyes, a perfect face, and of course, a very beautiful body," Rukawa described. "She's one of the tallest girls in Shohoku,"  
  
"That's it, Kaede?"  
  
"I don't really know how to describe people, Onii-chan!" Kaede answered defensively. "You have to see Hana for yourself if you want to know how she looks like,"  
*****  
At the Sakuragi household...  
"I met the guy that crashed into you this evening," Keisuke mentioned.  
  
"Rukawa Kaede?" Hana asked.  
  
"The very same, it seemed that his brother, Taka, is my partner in the university's badminton team," Keisuke supplied, and teased, "He's quite good looking, Hana,"  
  
Hana gave her brother one of her sour looks, and answered, "How can you say he's good looking, Onii-chan, he looks like a fox!"  
  
"Hana Hana, if you act like these towards him, the very next you know, he's your boyfriend," Keisuke warned. "Hate can turn to love,"   
  
"Onii-chan! That could never happen," Hana protested.  
  
"We'll just see, Hana," Keisuke replied. The phone rings. Hana picked it up.  
  
"Sakuragi Residence, oh, hold on," Hana answered, and gave the phone to Keisuke.  
  
"Your flavour of the week," Hana sarcastically said.   
  
"Moshi moshi," Keisuke said at the phone, only to discover that it's a *guy*  
  
"Oi, Keisuke, you don't need to sound sweet towards me, this is Sukinami speaking,"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Sukinami, my sister told me that it's a girl,"  
  
"Ah, that sweet voice is your sister, can you introduce her to me any time soon?" the guy called Sukinami asked.  
  
"Not on your lifetime, libertine," Keisuke answered. Sukinami has a reputation in the Kanagawa University of Arts, as a player.  
  
Hana left her brother to his phonecall and went towards her room. The match against Ryonan is next week, and Hana's a little bit agitated about it.  
  
End of Chapter 5 - Please read and review. 


	6. And again, I can't think of a title

What if?  
A/n: This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. Thank you so much for giving the support. Thanks to all the reviewers of Chapter 5. I've finished writing chapter 7 and 8 already, but, I don't feel like uploading, and besides, I'm banned off the net until next month, so, I couldn't upload anything anyway.  
  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: Bits of OOC in this story.. Oh, and Fukuda's entering earlier.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any Slam Dunk characters, except well, maybe Sakuragi Hana and Sakuragi Keisuke, and Rukawa Taka.   
  
Chapter 6  
"The practice game will be tomorrow, don't forget, everyone," Akagi reminded them after practice. As usual, Hana stayed behind after practice to practice her three pointers.  
  
This annoyed Rukawa because he wanted to stay behind to practice *his* moves. But what the hell, he wants to know more about Hana, and this staying behind could help him accomplish that.  
  
"Oi, do'aho, why do you need to practice your three pointers?" he asked.  
  
"Because without Mitcchy, I'm the only person aside from megane-kun who can do them, kitsune," Hana answered him.  
  
"Who says?" Rukawa asked, and positioned himself behind the three point line and made a succesful shot.   
  
"Sheesh, show off Rukawa!" Hana muttered.  
  
Hana went to the other side of the gym, and positioned herself at the half court. 'Two players are putting a zone defence against me,' she whispered, imagining two players guarding her. Hana faked as if she wants to score, and then, eluded the two imaginary players.   
  
"That can only happen if the players are worried about you," Rukawa muttered. "You know as well as I that zone defence is the hardest point guard defence,"  
  
"I know," Hana answered monotonely, and at the same time, wondering how can the kitsune know that she's practicing how to elude zone defence.  
  
"As I am here, why not we practice how to elude zone defence together?" Rukawa asked.   
  
"Okay, okay," Hana answered.  
  
Hana imagined that two players made a zone defence against her, and she passed to Rukawa, who dunks.  
  
"Very good, do'aho," Rukawa mumbled.  
  
They continued doing the very same thing, sometimes Hana is in front of Kaede, sometimes behind. Not known to her, Hana actually felt comfortable practicing with Rukawa.  
  
"Aah, it's 7 p.m., I've got to go home, kitsune, my family will be very worried about me!" she shouted.  
  
Rukawa nodded in reply, he also need to go home.  
******  
Sakuragi residence  
"I'm very sorry, mama, papa, onii-chan, that I stayed up late at school, practicing basketball," Hana apologised to the rest of the family.  
  
The other Sakuragi family members smiled at Hana, they knew that Hana will be staying up late at school, because her vice-captain, Kogure Kiminobu called up telling them that Hana will be practicing alone at school.  
  
"That's okay, your vice captain, a sweet boy, told us that," Mrs. Sakuragi said.  
  
Hana thought, 'thank you, oh thank you megane-kun,'  
******  
Practice Game - Shohoku versus Ryonan  
Ryonan High  
"Sakuragi Hana, Rukawa Kaede," Taoka-sensei murmured, remembering the boy and the girl who refused to enter Ryonan.  
  
Today, Hana's taking over Miyagi's position again, because Miyagi is still sick at the hospital. Kogure is taking over Mitsui's place, who's still in the hospital.  
  
"Aah, Sakuragi-san!" Hikoichi said.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hikoichi," Hana greeted. "Konnichiwa, Taoka-sensei,"   
  
Anzai-sensei greeted the Ryonan team, and sat down with Ayako and the rest of the team at the opposite bench.  
  
"Starting line up: Akagi, Kogure, Rukawa, Sakuragi and Kakuta," he said.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
While at Ryonan's side...  
"Where the hell is Sendoh?" Taoka sensei asked.  
  
"He said that he's on his way, sensei," said Hikoichi.  
  
"Okay, starting line-up is: Ikegami, Uozumi, Koshino..." Taoka sensei trailed off, and Sendoh arrived.  
  
"Sorry, sensei, I overslept!" Sendoh apologised, and gave his innocent smile.  
  
"Okay, as I was saying, starting line up: Ikegami, Uozumi, Koshino, Sendoh, and Fukuda," Taoka sensei announced.   
  
"Sensei, who's that girl donning the jersey no. 10?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"That's Sakuragi Hana, sendoh-sempai," Hikoichi announced.  
  
"Ah, so that's Sakuragi Hana," Sendoh replied, looking at Hana with interest. Sendoh felt another person is giving him cold looks, he turned only to find that he's looking straight at Rukawa Kaede, who gave him an icy cold glare.  
*****  
At the Shohoku bench...  
"Ayako-sempai, who's that guy that just arrived?" Hana asked.  
  
"Nani? You don't know Sendoh? He's like, the Ryonan Ace," Ayako answered. "No thanks to him, Shohoku was beaten completely last year,"  
  
"He's so kawaii," Hana replied.   
  
"Ah, Sakuragi, you won't find him kawaii when we start the match," Kogure said.  
******  
The referee threw the ball, both Akagi and Uozumi jumped, but Akagi got it first, and swished it towards Hana, who passed to Kogure when they nearly reach the basket, and Kogure score by lay up.  
  
"Whoa! Sakuragi-san is very fast!" Hikoichi exclaimed.  
  
It's now Ryonan's ball, Koshino was dribbling the ball, and taunted, "steal it if you can," to Hana. Hana gave Koshino a smile, before she stole the ball. Koshino was surprised. Hana dribbled the ball and passed towards Akagi, who made the gorilla dunk. Shohoku had gained 4 points.  
  
"Try to avoid her from stealing the ball, Koshino," Sendoh said. Koshino nodded. The Shohoku players are now guarding. Akagi guarded Uozumi tightly, while Rukawa guarded Sendoh. Koshino passed to Fukuda, who scores, much to the annoyance of the Shohoku team.  
  
Ayako watched the players, though at first she supported Hana because she's a girl, Ayako now realised that Hana's not an ordinary girl, she's as fast as Miyagi, maybe even faster, and is a very good shooting guard, although her talent in shooting wasn't shown yet. Hana tend to pass a lot, not like Rukawa.  
  
At the end of the first half, Ryonan won 18-14. Akagi made dunks, while Rukawa, Kogure and Kakuta score by lay-ups and jump shots. Hana didn't score at all.  
  
"Ikegami and Uozumi, do the double team on Akagi, while Sendoh, guard Rukawa, Fukuda, you guard Kogure, and Koshino, you guard Kakuta," Taoka-sensei instructed.  
  
"What about Sakuragi? She's the one who stole the ball, and changed the flow," Sendoh interjected.  
  
"She won't shoot, she always pass," Taoka sensei was sure of himself.  
  
Akagi swished the ball towards Hana again when the second half started. Hana was dribbling the ball, and she was just behind the three pointer line, and shot the ball towards the hoop.  
  
"Nani? Three pointer????!!!!" Taoka sensei outraged, he was so sure that the girl won't shoot.  
  
The score is now 18-17. Ryonan's only leading by one point. It's Ryonan's ball, and Koshino was dribbling it again, and again, Hana managed to steal it. Without bothering his coach's instructions, Koshino guarded Hana when they reached the three pointer line.   
  
Hana gave Koshino a smile, before eluding him by feinting, and scored by jump shot. Shohoku's now leading by one point.   
  
"Taoka-sensei underestimated Sakuragi," Ayako said.  
  
"Hai," Anzai sensei answered.  
  
But, when it's Ryonan's ball, Sendoh was able to make a dunk, thus making Ryonan lead. Shohoku then got two points when Rukawa dunked, and Akagi managed to do his fly swatter rebound when Uozumi tried to shoot. Hana made another three pointer, thus making Shohoku lead.   
  
There's only fifty seconds left to play, and Ryonan is leading by 2 points. Hana caught the ball neatly from Kakuta, and would have shot if Koshino's not guarding her very tightly. She passed to Akagi, who managed to elude Uozumi, making the score even.  
  
But, Sendoh managed to elude Rukawa's defence, when there's only six seconds left to play, and making Ryonan lead by 2 points. The referee whistled the ending of the match. Ryonan won by 76-74.  
  
"Sheesh! Annoying Sendoh," Hana muttered.  
  
"Idiot Sendoh!" Rukawa mumbled.  
  
The Shohoku team shook hands with the Ryonan team when it's time to leave. Rukawa slapped Sendoh's hand, while Hana gripped it very tightly.  
  
"You need to practice with your life to beat me, Sakuragi," Sendoh said, grinning. Hana didn't answer him.  
******  
Sendoh held his red hand to himself.   
  
"That was some grip!" Hikoichi said, looking at the red hand.  
  
"Hai, I can't wait to play with her again," Sendoh answered.  
  
End of Chapter 6 - please read and review. 


	7. Unknown feelings

What if?  
  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: Bits of OOC in this story. By the way, Miyagi and Mitsui went out from the hospital already.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Slam Dunk characters, except well, maybe Sakuragi Hana and Sakuragi Keisuke, and Rukawa Taka.   
  
Chapter 7  
Saturday Morning...  
Hana woke up feeling energetic, as usual, it is very early in the morning, probably around 5 something a.m. She got up from the bed, took a bath, and changed to a t-shirt and shorts. She then gazed at the sky from the window.  
  
'Hmm, no hint of a dark cloud, a good day to take photographs!' Hana thought. Hana went to her junks, and found her rarely used camera. 'The zoom lens is still okay, hmm, the flash, ok, battery, oh no, I've to buy a new one," she said to herself as she examined it.  
  
"Onii-chan!!!!!" She shouted, and knocked Keisuke's room.  
  
A sleepy Keisuke opened the door.  
  
"Nani? Do you know that it's six a.m. in the morning?" Keisuke asked, and yawned.  
  
"Take me to the 24 hour camera shop, I need to reload my camera's battery!" Hana answered.  
  
"Go there yourself, you could cycle, you know..." Keisuke answered. "I want to go back to sleep,"  
  
"Okay, okay, go to sleep then, sleepyhead," Hana replied. Hana took her running shoes, placed the camera, and her wallet in her slingback, took her bicycle, and cycled towards the shop. Only to bump into Sendoh.  
  
"Hey, watch where you are going!" she shouted.  
  
"Sumimasen! I'm not watching where I'm going," Sendoh answered. "Sakuragi,"  
  
"Sendoh!"   
  
Sendoh asked her where she's going, and followed her, until she answered.  
  
"Why do you want to go to the camera shop?"  
  
"I need to reload the battery, it's a nice day to take pictures, Sendoh-san," Hana answered.  
  
"May I join you, I'm bored," Sendoh replied, though actually Koshino and Uozumi are waiting at the Ryonan basketball gym.  
  
"Sure, if you don't need to practice, that is," Hana answered.  
  
"Oh today's Saturday, it's rest for the Ryonan team," Sendoh lied.  
  
"Rest? Are you sure? The Shohoku team start practice every 8 a.m. on Saturdays and Sundays," Hana said.  
  
"Yeah, we rest," Sendoh lied again, Hana smirked.  
*******   
At a Kanagawa public garden  
"I didn't know you like taking pictures," Sendoh remarked.  
  
"Not a lot of people know about this, it's like my private hobby," Hana answered, and took a shot of the beautiful scenery.  
  
"Your team is very powerful," Sendoh said.   
  
"Thank you, we would've beaten you," Hana answered. "But of course, the tensai is not in full power, ore wa tensai Sakuragi Hana!"  
  
"Ah, hai, hai," Sendoh replied. 'This girl is quite beautiful, long shiny red hair, almond shaped golden brown eyes,' he thought.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Hana muttered.  
  
"Like what???" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Like that!" Hana answered. Sendoh sighed, and watched Hana take a picture of some children on the swings.  
  
He was admiring the view, when Hana called out, "Sendoh!"   
  
Sendoh turned, just in time for Hana to click the shutter. She said, "I'll give it to you when I developed it,"  
  
"Arigatou," Sendoh answered.  
******  
Rukawa was passing by the area when he saw a familiar redheaded figure, and another familiar spikey haired guy, talking and laughing with each other.  
  
'Sendoh and that do'aho,' he thought. Out of curiosity, he watched the two of them, neither noticed that he's watching.  
  
The sky had turned dark, and it's going to rain pretty soon, but Rukawa didn't care, he wanted to see this.  
*****  
"Ah! It's going to rain!" Hana shouted, and after that, a few rain drops fell. Hana placed the camera inside her slingback. Sendoh grabbed her hand and brought her to the roofed bench nearby. And the rain poured heavily.  
  
"Thanks for saving me from the rain in the nick of time," Hana said.  
  
"My pleasure," Sendoh answered. They gave each other glances, and out of the blue, Sendoh's kissing Hana. Not knowing what to do, Hana kissed him back.  
  
"Sumimasen, I don't know what I'm doing," Sendoh said to her. 'It's not fiery at all,' Sendoh thought. 'Am I losing my touch?'  
  
"That's okay, but do you feel a thing?" Hana asked. Sendoh shook his head. "Same here," Hana answered.  
  
"Guess there's no passion between us," Sendoh said. "But it's worth a try,"   
  
"Hai," Hana answered.  
******  
Back at the bushes, Rukawa felt that his insides are shattering when he saw the two kiss. Not bothering to look anymore, he took his bicycle and cycled to the gym, in the rain.  
*****  
Gym  
"Oi, kitsune!" Hana shouted. Rukawa ignored her.  
  
"Oi, kitsune!" Hana shouted again, and Rukawa, again, ignored her. "Fine!"   
  
Ayako noticed the stark silence between the two, that is, in Rukawa's part. When Hana shouted insults at him, he didn't mutter his normal one-liner; do'aho. It's just, eerie silence.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with that guy," Miyagi muttered.  
  
"Yup," Ayako answered.   
  
Practice goes on relatively normal, Akagi's punches, Ayako's paper fan whacking, Hana's insane laughter, Anzai-sensei's 'santa claus' laughter, except... Rukawa's one liners are missing till the end.  
Everyone noticed all that, except for the clueless Hana.  
  
At the end of practice...  
When all the members went home, except for Ayako, Miyagi and Hana, who's boarding her bicycle. Rukawa approached Ayako.  
  
"Ayako-sempai..." Rukawa started.  
  
"Yes, Rukawa?"   
  
"Can I talk to you?" and added, "It's private, Miyagi-sempai, I won't steal Ayako-sempai from you,"   
  
Miyagi looked relieved, he was about to pick a fight with Rukawa because Rukawa wanted to talk privately with his Aya-chan, but after hearing that sentence, he nodded.  
  
"Oi, Hana-chan, want me to walk you home?" Ryota shouted.  
  
"Aren't you going to walk Ayako-sempai home, Ryocchin?" Hana asked.  
  
"She's going home with Rukawa, c'mon, let's go," Ryota answered, and dragged Hana and her bicycle.  
******  
Rukawa and Ayako's talk  
  
"What do you want to talk about, Rukawa?" asked Ayako.  
  
"You know that I don't really like girls, right?" Rukawa asked instead. Ayako nodded. "Do you think it's weird if I suddenly like a girl?"  
  
Ayako smiled and answered, "Not at all, Rukawa-kun, it's typical of a guy to do so,". and added,"Unless if the guy's gay, but even if he's gay, he still can like a girl, but not love her, though,"  
  
"I'm not gay, Ayako-sempai," Rukawa answered, and smiled a very rare smile.   
  
"You like somebody, Rukawa-kun?" Ayako asked. Rukawa nodded. "Someone I know?" Rukawa nodded again. "Haruko?"  
  
"No, not the captain's sister," Rukawa answered. "No matter how sweet she is, she doesn't know me, and I want the person I love, who loves me in return, know me not for the fact that I'm a good basketball player, but know me,"  
  
"Well, Rukawa-kun, there's one thing you should do, tell this girl, whoever she is, how you feel, maybe she too, have feelings for you," Ayako adviced.  
  
"I saw her kissing somebody else this morning,"  
  
"Did you watch it till the end?" Rukawa shook his head.   
  
"You only watch it when they start?" Rukawa nodded.  
  
"Some kisses are full of fiery love, you could see the passion evolving from the kiss, even if you are a bystander. Some, are so cold, there's no passion at all, even if it's at the lips, they just couldn't feel the heat of it," Ayako said. "The kiss could be either both, Rukawa. She could be in love with the guy, or she may not be,"  
  
"What should I do if she rejects me?" Rukawa asked again.  
  
"Well, there are many fish in the ocean, I know it's hard to forget first loves, but there's still lots of love waiting in the future, some may be forever, while some, may die out,"  
  
"Is it the reason why you kept stalling off Miyagi-sempai?"  
  
"That doesn't concern you at all," Ayako answered, but blush crept her cheeks. "But yeah, that's a bit of a truth, and it's true, if you fail in one relationship, it's hard for you to start a new one,"  
  
"Arigatou, Ayako-sempai," Rukawa answered, and walked Ayako home.  
  
End of Chapter 7, please read and review.   
A/n: I don't know why I wrote the part where Sendoh and Hana kissed, it just, typed itself!!! But oh well, please read and review... 


	8. Flashbacks ~ how Hana became a good bask...

What If?  
A/n: Thank you to reviewers of chapter 7. I hope you enjoy chapter 8  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: As usual, expect OOCs in this chapter.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. Wish I do, *sob*. But I do own Hana, and Keisuke.  
  
Chapter 8  
Shohoku had won the first game of the elimination against Miuradai, with over 100 points, even though Hana didn't enter. They are so sure that they'll play in the final elimination against Shoyo, and won the last match before Shoyo.  
  
Practice...  
"The next match is against Shoyo!" Kakuta shouted.  
  
"Yes, and they are very tough," Ayako answered.  
  
"Shoyo..." Hana murmured.   
  
Practice goes on as normal, Rukawa does his moves, annoying Hana at the same time , Hana shouted at him, angry at him, but there's no muttering of 'do'aho' by Rukawa at all, though Hana didn't notice this.  
  
End of practice...  
Usually Rukawa left the gym later than the other players, but today, Rukawa had left earlier, and it's only Hana, Ayako, Miyagi and Mitsui in the gym.  
  
"Practice seemed to be silent today, eh, Ryocchin? Mitchhy?" Hana asked.  
  
"It has been silent for days, Hana-chan," Ryota answered, and Mitsui nodded.  
  
Hana was dumbstruck, but a moment after that, shouted,"Mitcchy! Let's practice three pointers!" and added, "The match against Shoyo is not that far away, and we need all the practice,"  
  
"Hana-chan, your three pointers are good already," Mitsui said, he's actually very tired already, but the energetic girl gave him a stubborn look.  
  
"No, I'm not practicing shooting, I shoot, you block," Hana answered. "Bad thing that the kitsune's not here, he could help you practice your shoots,"  
  
Ayako was watching Sakuragi silently. Ryota and Sakuragi are both lightning quick, but Miyagi couldn't read Rukawa's move as good as Sakuragi. Rukawa's words hit her, 'I want a girl who loves me not because I'm a good basketball player, but what made me, me,'   
  
When they are playing together, both Rukawa and Sakuragi seemed that they could read each other's moves, Sakuragi always steal Rukawa's ball if she got the chance, and Rukawa block her shots, almost every time. Even though this doesn't make sense, but Ayako thinks that Hana's the person that Rukawa loves. And Rukawa didn't even mutter his typical one-liner in practices. There's just, silence in the air between those two, at least at Rukawa's part.  
  
"Very good, sempai!" Ayako shouted, looking at the redhead and Mitsui practicing together. Mitsui had managed to block Hana's three pointer.  
  
"My turn, Mitchy," Hana answered. Miyagi snickered, that girl's not as tall as Mitsui, and she wanted to block Mitsui's shots? Funny.  
  
"She's taller than you, Ryota," Ayako said.  
  
"Don't remind me that, Aya-chan," Miyagi answered, pouting. (Imagine a chibi-Miyagi crying because of his height).  
  
"Get ready, Sakuragi!" Mitsui shouted, and shot the ball. He knew Hana wouldn't get the ball, but when he shot, the redhead jumped, very high, and backward tapped it.  
  
"Where did you learn how to do that?" Miyagi shouted. Hana smiled.  
  
"A certain basketball player in Kanagawa did, not telling you who, though," Hana answered. "Don't forget I'm the best point guard in Junior High, though,"  
  
"Yare yare!" Miyagi sighed.  
*******  
Back home...  
"Ah, Hana, guess who came to visit?" asked Keisuke. "You are late from school,"  
  
"Me and some of the guys decided to do some extra practice to get ready for the match against your old school, Shoyo, who's visiting?"  
  
"C'mon in!" Keisuke ushered Hana into the living room.  
  
"Kenji-nii-chan! Toru-nii-chan!" she shouted. She hugged both of them, before letting them go. Fujima and Hanagata smiled at the hyperactive girl.  
  
"Hello, Hana-chan, long time no see," Fujima answered.  
  
"Hai! It's been so long since I saw you guys, the last time was the Inter High last year," Hana replied. Hanagata, Fujima and Keisuke are good friends ever since they are little kids, and both Fujima and Hanagata thought of Hana as their little sister. All three of them like basketball a lot, but it's only Fujima and Hanagata who play basketball, while Keisuke, fell in love with badminton.  
  
"Yeah, and you entered Shohoku instead of Shoyo," Hanagata said.  
  
"Well, if both of you plead to the school board to let me play in the boys' team instead of the girls, I don't mind it far," Hana answered. "But it's only Anzai-sensei and Taoka-sensei who wanted me to join the boys' team,"  
  
"Couldn't help it, the teacher who's in charge of the club cringed at the thought of a girl playing with the boys," Fujima replied. "How was Shohoku?"  
  
"The school is okay, and so is the basketball club, the first time I met a club with lots of spunk, I reckon you'd have a hard time playing with us,"   
  
"But Hana, don't forget, this is Shoyo you are talking about, the only team in Kanagawa that Shoyo hadn't beat is Kainan," Keisuke answered. Both Fujima and Hanagata nodded.   
  
"That's the truth, though, but you never know," Hana smiled. "And speaking of Kainan, Oda's team is against Kainan at the final block match,"  
  
"Are you going to watch, Hana?" asked Fujima.   
  
"I don't know, it'll be interesting to see Oda being beaten by Kainan, because I think Maki and Jin, as you know, the best players in Kainan, will not be entering at all,"  
  
"Maki!" Fujima muttered.  
  
"You need to defeat him, eh?" Hana asked.  
  
"Yes, very much," Fujima answered again. "And Kainan got a new player in their starting member, somebody with the name Kiyota Nobunaga, he's in the same junior high as Rukawa,"  
  
"Sheesh! Don't mention Rukawa to me," Hana muttered, and said, "Ah, Kenji-nii-chan, Toru-nii-chan, your drinks are nearly finished, let me fetch you some more,"  
  
When Hana was gone...  
"Why'd she so angry about Rukawa?" Fujima asked Keisuke.  
  
"Ah, Kenji, you remember Hana's last match last year?" Keisuke asked. Fujima thought for a while, the scene of Hana's beautiful play playing back in his mind.  
  
"You mean when her middle shot was blocked?" Hanagata supplied.  
  
"Yes, that's one of the reasons why she doesn't like Rukawa, and the other one, is because Rukawa always crash into her every morning," Keisuke snickered.  
  
"Ah, I can't wait to play with Hana in this match, I do hope she's playing," Fujima said. "I don't know how she's improving in Shohoku, but that girl got the potential to be one of the best point guards,"  
  
"You taught her yourself the basics and necessity of point guarding in basketball, Kenji," Keisuke replied. "While you, Toru, taught her not to rely on her height but use the power of her jumping,"  
  
The three of them thought about the past.  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
Hana had been playing squash since she's eight years old, and is quite good at it. But, all of a sudden, just before she started Junior High, she begged Keisuke, Hanagata and Fujima to teach her basketball.  
  
"Please, onii-chan, Kenji-nii-chan, Toru-nii-chan," Hana begged.  
  
"No! You are good in squash, why'd you need to learn another game?" asked Keisuke. He knew his sister can do it, but doing 2 sports can be confusing sometimes, that's why he quit basketball for badminton.  
  
"Please!!!!!" Hana begged. The three of them looked at each other.  
  
"Hana-chan, tell us the reason why you want to play basketball," Fujima asked quietly.  
  
"Because it looks fun when you play, and besides, I want to play with a boys' team," Hana sulked.  
  
"Okay," Hanagata answered, Keisuke frowned, Fujima smiled, while Hana was jumping up and down furiously and hugged the taller boy.  
  
"Toru!" Keisuke gritted.  
  
"Keisuke-chan, she can jump really high, that's a good thing in rebounding," Hanagata said.   
  
"And her swiftness in squash can help her be a swift point guard," Fujima supplied.  
  
And so, the three boys taught Hana how to play basketball from the basics, with a little bit of reluctance in Keisuke's case. When she entered the club, she was actually put in the girls' team, but when the boys' team's coach saw how Hana play, pleaded with the basketball association and the school board to let her play with the boys, and she did.  
~~~End of flashback~~~  
  
"Yeah, she learns fast and improves fast, I remembered teaching her how to be a point guard in a matter of weeks, and taught her how to steal at the same time," Fujima said.  
  
"And after a few weeks, she could steal the ball from you," Hanagata supplied.   
  
"Remember the two-on-two we did a few years back, when Hana entered the boys' team?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"Yeah, it's you and Hana against me and Toru. We nearly lost the game, eh, Toru?"   
  
"Yeah, and I can't wait to play in the match against Shohoku one of these days. It's either us or them entering the tournament,"  
  
End of Chapter 8 - Please read and review. 


	9. Shohoku vs. Shoyo

What If?  
  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: As usual, expect OOCs in this chapter.   
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is owned by Dr. T (Forgot his real name). Thus, that means, it doesn't belong to me, except Hana and Keisuke.  
  
Chapter 9  
"Ike! Ike! Shoyo! Hote! Hote! Shoyo!" shouted the benchwarmers of Shoyo. Hana watched them dumbfoundedly. Some areas of the stadium was filled with only the Shoyo players.  
  
"Wow! Big club!" Yuji pointed.  
  
"Hai," Haruko answered. "Shohoku's basketball club is not as big as theirs, but we have talented players,"  
  
At the benches...  
Hana smiled at Hanagata and Fujima, when they are looking at her way. They gave her a thumbs up sign, and mouthed, 'good luck'.  
  
"You know Hanagata and Fujima, Sakuragi?" asked Ayako.  
  
"Hai, they are friends of my brother," Hana answered quietly.   
  
"Okay, starting line-up is; Akagi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Miyagi and Kogure," Anzai-sensei confirmed.   
  
At Shoyo's side, Fujima also didn't enter the game, Hanagata's the one leading the team. Fujima wanted to see if Anzai-sensei will put Hana in or not.  
  
Hana gazed at Fujima and thought, 'Since when did Kenji-nii-chan become a benchwarmer?' but she put those thoughts aside, and watched Hanagata play instead.  
The game started, and Hanagata got the ball, he went to the hoop and made a fade away, even though Akagi's guarding.   
  
After 10 minutes of playing...  
"Member change! Shohoku!" shouted the announcer.  
  
Hana had warmed up, and was entering the game, she's taking over Kogure's place, they exchanged high fives. Shoyo's leading by 18 points, and Anzai-sensei wanted Hana to help Miyagi to steal the ball.  
  
"I wanted the ace of Shoyo to enter," Anzai-sensei said to Kogure.  
  
"Will he be entering, sensei?" Kogure asked.  
  
"He will, pretty soon, Sakuragi entered already," Anzai sensei said.  
  
The crowd gasped, Hana had just stolen the ball from Hanagata and passed to Rukawa. Rukawa made a dunk, thus shortened Shoyo's to 16. It's Shoyo's ball, and Ito's dribbling, Hana gave him a smile before stealing the ball, and passed to Mitsui, who, fortunately, is behind the three pointer line, Mitsui shot, and again, shortened Shoyo's lead to 13.  
  
"Kogure, what are you reminded of, looking at Sakuragi's play?" asked Anzai-sensei. Hanagata managed to get the rebound, and Hana was intending to steal the ball, and she succeeded.   
  
"Fujima!" Kogure answered, after pondering about it.  
  
"Nani?" asked Ayako.   
  
There's only 7 minutes left till the 1st half ends. Shoyo is still leading by 13, but Hana passed the ball to Rukawa, and Rukawa shot successfully. Shoyo's now leading by 11.   
  
"Member change! Shoyo!"   
  
Fujima entered the game, and took out Ito. He gave all the players a slap at the butt, starting with Hanagata.  
  
"I won't give you any chance, Hana-chan," said Fujima to Hana.  
  
"I won't either, Kenji-nii-chan," Hana answered.  
  
"I told you that he will be entering, Kogure," said Anzai-sensei.  
  
The Ryonan team and Kainan team are watching the match.  
At Ryonan side...  
"Hikoichi, watch how Sakuragi Hana play," Taoka-sensei said. "Now that Fujima has entered,"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"You should watch too, Koshino, you are a point guard, like her," Taoka-sensei added.  
  
At Kainan's side...  
"Fujima entered," Maki said.   
  
"Hai, Shohoku will have a little trouble now," Jin replied.  
  
"No," Maki smiled. "Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Noticed what, Maki-sempai?" asked Kiyota, he was looking at the redhead girl, when he heard his senior's question.  
  
"The way that girl, Sakuragi, play," Maki said. "Watch,"  
  
It's Shohoku's ball, and Shoyo's still leading by 11. Miyagi's dribbling the ball, he watched his teammates, Akagi's guarded by Hanagata, Rukawa's guarded, and so does Mitsui. Hana was watching Ryota closely. If Ryota continue to dribble, Fujima will have an easier way of stealing the ball.  
  
"Ryocchin!" she shouted. Ryota turned to Hana and passed the ball to her, Hana dribbled the ball, and Fujima's guarding her. She made a feint, and Fujima fell for it. She smiled at Kenji-nii-chan before passing to Rukawa, who shot in mid-air, even though two Shoyo players are blocking him. Shohoku now need 9 points to even the score.  
  
"Can't believe you fell for her feint, Kenji," Hanagata commented.  
  
"She's improving very fast, Toru," Fujima replied.  
  
The Shoyo benchwarmers gasped. They were wondering earlier, what the girl's playing style remind them of, and noticed, now, that they were reminded of their own captain, who has the same playing style.  
  
"She plays just like captain," they whispered.   
  
"Nice feint, Sakuragi!" shouted Ayako. Hana gave Ayako a smile.  
  
The Kainan team...  
"Nani? She eluded Fujima?" shouted Kiyota.  
  
"Have you noticed what I asked you to watch for just now?" Maki asked.  
  
"Hai, Maki, she plays just like Fujima," Jin answered.  
  
"Nani? Jin-sempai? How can a girl play just like Fujima?" asked Kiyota.  
  
"Look at her styles closely, Kiyota," Maki replied.  
  
At the Ryonan's team...  
"Unbelievable!" shouted Hikoichi.  
  
"She plays just like Fujima!" Koshino gasped. "How can that be?"  
  
"Yeah," Sendoh replied. " I didn't notice it when we had a practice game with Shohoku, but after watching Fujima play, it's quite obvious that their styles are very similar,"  
  
It's Shoyo ball, and Fujima was dribbling it. Hana moved swiftly and stole the ball by Fujima's own style of stealing.  
  
"Aahhhhhh!" the crowd shouted. Hana dribbled till she got behind the three pointer line, and shot the ball flawlessly. The ball got in, and Shoyo's only leading by 6.  
  
The referee whistled, signalling the end of the 1st half.   
  
"Nice game, Kenji-nii-chan," Hana murmured before they went to separate benches. Fujima nodded to her.  
  
"Okay, good game, we just need 6 points to even the score, and then lead," Anzai-sensei said. "Just remember, you are strong,"  
  
"Hai!" they shouted.  
  
"Sakuragi," Ayako called.  
  
"Yes, Ayako-sempai?"  
  
"You play just like Fujima," she stated. Hana gave Ayako a wistful smile.   
  
"Now you notice, Ayako-sempai," she answered, and laughed loudly.  
  
The two Shoyo players smiled at each other. 'Typical Hana' they thought.  
  
"Sakuragi, tighten your defence against Fujima," Anzai-sensei adviced.  
  
"Hai," Hana answered.  
  
2nd half...  
This time, Akagi got the ball and swished it to Miyagi, who passed to Hana, who scored by lay up.   
  
"Okay, we'll get a goal this time," Fujima said, and dribbled the ball. Shoyo's still leading by 6.  
  
The crowd gasped again, because, Hana stole the ball, again! That's the second time someone stole the ball for the very quick point guard.  
  
Hana was dribbling, she saw Mitsui, and passed to Mitsui. Mitsui shot his usual three pointer, but he's too far, it rebounded off the hoop, but Akagi jumped, took the rebound, and dunked, thus shortening Shoyo's lead to 4.  
  
"Just four point behind!" shouted Yasuda.  
  
"Ike Ike Shohoku! Hote Hote Shohoku!" shouted the benchwarmers.  
  
"R-U-K-A-W-A! RUKAWA!" shouted the Rukawa shinetai.  
  
"Hana! Hana! Hana! Hana!" shouted the Sakuragi Guntai.  
  
"Go Gori!" shouted Takamiya.  
  
Hanagata managed to dunk, but...  
  
"Offence charging!" shouted the referee, and Akagi get to throw to free throws.  
  
"Nice move, Akagi!" shouted Kogure.  
  
Akagi took the ball from the referee, and shot the ball. It went in, and thus, evening the score. Uozumi looked at Akagi annoyingly, unlike Akagi, Uozumi still cannot do free throws. Akagi made another point, and Shoyo was leading by 2.  
  
And after that, the lead went to Shohoku, and then Shoyo, and then Shohoku again, and then, Shoyo. But, Shoyo got the added height advantage, and gave the Shohoku players, especially Miyagi, trouble.  
  
Shoyo is leading by 2 points, when there's only a minute left to play. It's Shohoku's ball, and Hana was dribbling it. She passed to Miyagi, who passed to Rukawa, who, in turn, pass back to Hana, who passed to Akagi, and Akagi dunked.  
  
The score is now even, and there's less than a minute left to play. Mitsui's already exhausted, but he continued playing. Hana stole the ball from Hanagata, dribbled to Shohoku's offence area, and passed to Mitsui, who did a jump shot, it went in!  
  
Anzai-sensei watched Mitsui, it was obvious that he's already tired.  
  
"Kogure, you enter," Anzai-sensei commanded.  
  
"Member change! Shohoku!"   
  
Kogure took Mitsui's position. The lead is only by two points, and it could go back to Shoyo if Shohoku's not careful.  
  
Just a few seconds after Kogure entered, the referee's whistle can be heard, signalling the end of the game. Shohoku won! 86- 84.  
  
All the Shoyo starting members cried. For the first time, Shoyo couldn't enter Inter High. Hana went to Fujima, who's crying.  
  
"Give me a chance, Kenji-nii-chan," she said. Fujima nodded, and smiled at the redhead. It's true, he should give a chance to Hana.   
  
"You'll be a better player, Hana-chan," Fujima replied.  
*******  
At the player's locker room...  
Kogure walked out from the locker room.  
  
"We want to congratulate Hana," said the guntai.   
  
"It's players only time," Kogure said.  
  
"There's a players' only time?" asked Takamiya.  
  
Inside the locker room...  
Miyagi was using one of Akagi's leg as his pillow, Mitsui in turn, rested his legs on Akagi's other leg, and his back pressed against the lockers. Both Hana and Rukawa are also sleeping, in fact, Hana's sleeping on Rukawa's leg, and rested her legs on Miyagi's legs, Rukawa was sleeping in a position just like Mitsui. It had been a rather exhausting match, it's no wonder that every one of them is sleeping.  
  
End of Chapter 9 - please read and review.  
A/n: I couldn't believe I wrote a whole chapter about the match!!! I do hope you guys like it. 


	10. Sorry Han! I uploaded a new chapter

What If?  
Thanks to all the reviewers for Chapter 8 and Chapter 9!!!!!   
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: As usual, expect OOCs in this chapter.   
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is owned by Dr. T (Forgot his real name). Thus, that means, it doesn't belong to me, except Hana and Keisuke.  
A/n: I finally decided to upload it, even though my friend, Han, had urged me NOT to upload it.   
Chapter 10  
The basketball team got a lot of attention after they managed to enter Inter High. Especially Hana, the only female player in the team.  
  
School day...  
"Ohayo! Hana-chan!" shouted Haruko.   
  
Hana was in the process of opening her locker when she heard Haruko.  
  
"Ohayo!" she answered, and opened her locker. Little cards came flooding out once she opened the locker door.  
  
"Ah! You got fans! Hana-chan!" Haruko squealed, after she picked up one of the cards that said, 'I love you! Sakuragi!'   
  
'I wonder who gave all these to me' she wondered.   
  
Girls surrounded her, all of them picking some of the cards, Hana took her books, locked her locker, and left the girls.  
*******  
"There'll be other teams stronger than Shoyo in Inter High," Akagi advised them.   
  
"Your first match is against Kainan, do you want to beat Kainan?" asked Anzai-sensei.  
  
"Hai!" they chorused.  
  
"Then, you are strong," said Anzai-sensei. "Continue the practice, Akagi,"   
******  
Hana opened her biology notes, and her notebook, intending to study.  
  
"The transport of water up the xylem vessel is due to transpiration pull, the cohesive and adhesive forces of water, the lignified walls of the xylem vessel, and root pressure," she read, but unknown to her, she's actually writing a name all over her book, 'Rukawa Kaede,'.  
  
Keisuke entered the room, just in time to see the whole notebook covered with that name.  
  
"Oi, Hana, are you studying biology or writing down Kaede's name?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"I'm not writing the kitsune's name, onii-chan, what made you think that?" she asked, looking up at her brother.  
  
"Look at your notebook," Keisuke said. Hana looked down at her notebook, and true enough, Rukawa's name is all over the place.  
  
"Ah!!! Why am writing his name?" Hana shouted to herself.  
  
"That shows that you are crazy for him, Hana-chan," Keisuke answered.  
  
"It couldn't be!!!" she outraged.  
  
"It could, you've been spending a lot of time with him, practicing basketball," Keisuke said.  
  
"But, onii-chan, he's cold, how can I like him?"  
  
"Ah, Hana, I'm not a girl, I don't know how to answer you, and anyway, wish me luck on my date," Keisuke said.  
  
"You are going out, onii-chan?"  
  
"Yup!" Keisuke answered, combing his coppery hair.   
  
"Good luck, then," Hana replied. She watched her handsome brother left the room, sometimes, Keisuke reminded her of the brother of the girl, Miaka, in the anime, 'Fushigi Yuugi'. Quite coincidently, they share the same name.  
  
Keisuke entered her room a while after that, "Hana, somebody wanted to see you," he said.  
  
Hana went downstairs, and saw Ayako sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Good evening, Hana-chan," Ayako greeted.  
  
"Good evening, Ayako-chan, what are you doing at my house?" Hana asked.  
  
"Just wanted to know if you want to go out somewhere, I'm bored at home, I got in a row with Ryota," Ayako answered.  
  
"Well, since I couldn't concentrate on my biology revision..." Hana trailed off.  
  
"Because instead of writing down an essay on xylem vessels, she wrote Rukawa Kaede's name on the paper," Keisuke supplied for her.  
  
Hana turned red, "Onii-chan!" she shouted.  
  
Ayako grinned, 'so it is true!' she thought. Hana do like Rukawa.  
  
"I knew it! You love him!" Ayako said excitedly.  
  
"It's too early to say it's love, Ayako-sempai," Hana answered.  
  
"I think Rukawa has feelings for you too," Ayako hinted.   
  
Hana looked up to Ayako. Can that be true? Does the kitsune has feelings for her?  
  
"How can that be, Ayako-sempai, I'm not beautiful," Hana said.  
  
"How can my little sister not beautiful?" asked Keisuke. "She got a brother, who is the most handsome freshman in University of Kanagawa,"   
  
"Speak for yourself," Ayako chided, she had to admit, Sakuragi Keisuke's cute, all right, but he got an ego as big as Hana sometimes.  
  
"Okay, Hana, got to go, my date's probably waiting for me already," Keisuke said and went off the front door, grabbing his car keys on the way.  
  
"Sorry bout my brother, when it comes to looks, he got a very big ego on that one," Hana apologised to Ayako.  
  
'Like brother like sister,' Ayako thought, Hana has a big ego when it comes to basketball, while Keisuke has another one when it comes to looks.  
  
"Rukawa told me that he likes someone," Ayako hinted.  
  
The doorbell rang, Hana went to get it.  
  
"Kenji-nii-chan! Toru-nii-chan!" she shouted. Fujima and Hanagata went in the house.  
  
"Good evening, Hana, Ayako," they acknowledged.  
  
"Both of you and Hana are good friends?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Hai, actually we think of her as a little sister, where's Keisuke?" asked Fujima.  
  
"Went off on a date, as usual," Hana answered. "So, why are both of you here?"  
  
"Coz we want to take you out, it's not everyday that Sakuragi Hana can beat Fujima Kenji and Hanagata Toru," Hanagata replied.  
  
"Ayako wanted to go out with me," Hana answered. "Ayako-sempai, wanna go out with us?"  
  
"Ah well, okay," Ayako answered. Hanagata smiled at the beautiful Shohoku manager.  
*********  
"This is so boring, I got in a row with Ayako," Miyagi said to Kogure on the phone.  
  
"Well, Hisashi and I are planning to go to the karaoke, and before that, eat somewhere," Kogure answered.  
  
"Can I join you two? It's really boring at home," Miyagi replied.   
  
"Okay, let's go to Danny's to eat first, then," Kogure answered back. "See you there,"  
  
Both of them put down the phone.  
*******  
Danny's.  
  
"Sheesh, Kenji-nii-chan, is there no other place but here?" asked Hana.  
  
"Hana, the food's okay here," Fujima said.   
  
"I don't mind the food, it's the people," Hana whispered.   
  
The whole restaurant are looking at them, and somebody whispered, 'Hey, that's Hanagata Toru, Fujima Kenji, and Sakuragi Hana!'   
  
Miyagi, Mitsui and Kogure entered the restaurant, and saw the four. Hanagata's talking animatedly to Ayako, while Fujima and Hana share a laughter.  
  
"What is Sakuragi and Hana doing with the two Shoyo cagers?" asked Kogure.  
  
"Aya-chan..." Miyagi sulked. (Imagine a chibi-Miyagi sulking)  
  
"Sakuragi!" Mitsui shouted.  
  
"Mitcchy!!" Hana answered. "Megane-kun, Ryocchin!"  
  
"Evening, Ayako, Fujima, Hanagata," Mitsui said.  
  
"Evening, Mitsui-sempai," Ayako answered.  
  
"Evening, Mitsui," Fujima and Hanagata acknowledged.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kogure.  
  
"We were taking Hana out, and Ayako happened to be at Hana's house," Fujima answered.  
  
Both Kogure and Mitsui gave him a puzzled look. He addressed Sakuragi with her first name, he must have known her for a long time.  
  
"Join us, Megane-kun, Mitcchy, oi, Ryocchin, come over here!" Hana shouted.  
  
They ate dinner together, Ryota gave Hanagata a glare everytime Hanagata talked to Ayako.   
  
"You'll be fighting against Kainan soon, eh?" asked Fujima.  
  
"Yup, the first match," Hana answered. "Time to see the 'tensai' in full power again, I practiced the three pointer 300 times a day to get it right,"  
  
"Yeah yeah, tensai my foot," Mitsui taunted.  
  
"Mitchhy!" Hana outraged.  
  
"Now now, Hana-chan, I've to admit, your point guarding skills need to be polished again," Fujima said. "Maki could guess what you'll be thinking in a game,"   
  
"Now, how could he do that?" asked Miyagi, turning his attention to Fujima.  
  
"Well, Hana-chan, you play just like me, Maki had been playing against me for two years straight, he could see right through your moves," Fujima explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, but it's you who taught me point guarding, Kenji-nii-chan," Hana answered.  
  
Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako looked at both Fujima and Hana. No wonder Hana's such a good point guard and her tactics resembled those of Fujima's. Fujima's the one who taught her all that.  
  
"Aah, no wonder I was reminded by your plays when Anzai-sensei asked me to watch both of you carefully," Kogure admitted.  
  
"Kenji-nii-chan taught me point guard because he said I'm fast, Toru-nii-chan taught me defense, because he said I could jump very high," Hana bragged. It's not everyday that a girl get to be taught by two of the most talented players in Kanagawa.  
  
"Hai," both Hanagata and Fujima answered. "And she got the potentials to be a great player, so we both taught her basketball,"  
  
End of Chapter 10 - Please read and review... 


	11. Ore wa....

What If?  
A/n: Probably my longest chapter ever! Thank you to Hana/Rukawa who gave me a really really long review. And thanks to all the rest of you who gave me a review. This chapter is to all of you, and is dedicated to my 50th and 51st reviewers.  
  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: As usual, expect OOCs in this chapter. I don't feel like writing play by play in this chapter. Don't know why. Even though Hana knew that Maki is the Kainan Ace, she didn't know which one is Maki.  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is owned by Dr. T, or more precisely, Inoue Takehiko. Thus, that means, it doesn't belong to me, except Hana and Keisuke.  
  
Chapter 11   
At the karaoke  
  
"Lemme sing first! Lemme sing first!" Hana shouted.  
  
"Hai," they all agreed, reluctantly at first.  
  
"I want a song, ah, this is it!" Hana said. It's the ending song from the anime, Fushigi Yuugi, and started to sing.  
  
Anata no namae yondara soko de  
Totsuzen me ga samesou  
Konna ni umaku ikikkonai  
Mata guuzen aeru nante  
  
Hitogomi no naka watashi to onaji  
Kami shita ko dake miteru  
Kitto dare ka o sagashiterun da  
Koi no aite ka na  
  
* Me ga atta shunkan demo sore wa watashi de  
Uso yo uso, anata kakete kuru  
  
Tokimeki no doukasen ga  
Karada juu o hashitteku  
Bara bara ni naranai you ni  
Shikkari shinakucha watashi  
  
Demo chotto kyou wa chotto  
Kimochi ga maigo no koneko  
Yasashisa de semeraretara  
Tsuiteku shika nai ka mo ne Nya---o  
  
Ikura nandemo nisugiteru yo ne  
Anata no sono hanashi wa  
Watashi ga yuube, yume no tochuu de  
Iwareta serifu ni  
  
Omoi omowaresae suna tsubu no kakuritsu  
"Demo ne, sono tsubu ga boku da yo" tte  
  
Tokimeki no doukasen ga  
Jin jin itte moeteku  
Ima sugu ni fukikesanakya  
Zettai itsuka kizutsuku  
  
Demo sukoshi honno sukoshi  
Kono mama sekkin shitai  
Te ni mo fure rarenai no ni  
Ikinari hikkakenai yo Nya---o  
*********  
Everybody gave an applause, nobody would have thought she's a good singer. Hana sang beautifully, and a part of her seemed to be absorbed by the lyrics, but Ayako's the only one who noticed that, though.  
  
It was so obvious that she loves Rukawa. 'Stupid girl,' Ayako thought.  
******  
School, the next day...  
  
"Rukawa," Ayako called out.  
  
"Yes, sempai?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Ayako whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Rukawa asked.  
  
Ayako said very softly that only Rukawa could hear, "Hana likes you too,"   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"POSITIVE!" Ayako answered.  
*******  
Takezato vs. Kainan  
The Sakuragi Guntais, Hana, Akagi, and Kogure came to watch the match. As Hana expected, Maki, Jin and Kiyota didn't enter the game. Oda seemed to injure his ankle, but when he saw Hana at the audience, he continued playing, regardless of his ankle.  
  
Kainan won easily, 118 - 50.  
  
After the match...  
  
"Oda!" Hana shouted.   
  
"Sakuragi," he acknowledged.  
  
"You played well today," she said.  
  
"So do you," he replied.  
  
Fuji, who's beside Oda, motioned him to speak.  
  
"Sakuragi, I'm sorry for the other day," he apologised.  
  
"Me too," Hana admitted. "I do hope you can heal your foot by the time we are against each other,"  
  
"Well, good luck, Hana-san," Fuji said. "Oda said good luck too,"  
  
"Why would I want to say good luck to her?" Oda asked.  
  
"Because you do," Fuji said sternly.  
  
"Nyahahahhaha, the tensai doesn't need luck," Hana bragged. "But thanks anyway,"   
**********  
Shohoku vs. Kainan...  
"Starting members are: Akagi, Rukawa, Miyagi, Mitsui and Sakuragi. Akagi, balance out Takasago, Miyagi, help Sakuragi with Maki, Mitsui, guard Jin, Rukawa, you know what to do," Anzai-sensei commanded.  
  
"Hai!" they shouted.  
  
At the Kainan bench...  
"Maki, that girl plays just like Fujima," Takato-sensei said.  
  
"I know, sensei," Maki answered.  
  
"How can she play like Fujima? She's a girl!" Kiyota said. "Maybe this super rookie can," and got a bash at the head by Maki.  
  
AFter a while...  
  
"Game start, Shohoku High vs. Kainan High," said the referee, and threw the ball. Both Akagi and Takasago jumped, but Akagi got the ball first, and swished to Miyagi, who passed to Rukawa, who in turn did a lay up. Shohoku got the first two points!  
  
"She really do play like Fujima," Maki thought to himself, when Hana stole the ball from Kiyota.   
  
"Aah?" wondered Kiyota, when he noticed that he's dribbling air.  
  
"Oi, Nozaru!" Hana shouted, and passed the ball to Rukawa, who dunked.   
  
"Idiot red monkey!" Kiyota shouted.  
  
Hana saw Maki and shouted, "Eh, no fair, you got an older guy playing with you!"   
  
"Oi, red monkey, he's a third year!" Kiyota shouted.  
  
"Eh, but why do you look as if you are in college already?" Hana asked. "Oldie?"  
  
"Sakuragi, I think Akagi looked older than me," Maki answered coolly. Jin and Kiyota sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hana thought, and Akagi punched her at the head.  
  
"Concentrate! Sakuragi!" he shouted.  
  
Kainan was leading 23 - 7 when there's only 10 minutes left till first half, but thanks to Hana and Miyagi's steals, Rukawa managed to get back the points by getting 16 points all by himself, the last one, a three pointer, much to the annoyance of Mitsui and Hana.  
  
"End of first half!" shouted the referee when the score is 23 - 23.  
  
At the Kainan locker room...  
"Maki! What are you trying to do?" shouted Takato-sensei. "That Rukawa got 16 points all by himself!"   
  
"Don't worry coach, I'll handle Rukawa," said Kiyota.   
  
"You can?" asked Takato-sensei.  
  
Kiyota nodded, a fiery look in his eyes.  
  
"I assure you, sensei, he can," Maki said, and held Kiyota's head, and gave him a glare.  
  
Kiyota suddenly wished that he didn't say that.  
*****  
Second half...  
Kainan continued attacking, Shohoku continued defending, until...  
  
"Referee time!" shouted the referee.  
  
Akagi, the mainstay of Shohoku, was lying face down.  
  
Ayako rushed to the captain, and checked his foot, and found swelling at the ankle.  
  
"Player change, Shohoku,"   
  
Kogure's taking Akagi's place.   
  
Takato sensei smiled, and fanned himself by using his new big fan, he had broken the old one when Rukawa even the score.  
  
But Akagi entered the court, regardless of his injured ankle, that he commanded Ayako to tape earlier.  
  
Kiyota was guarding Rukawa tightly, while Maki was guarded by both Miyagi and Hana. Kainan was leading by 6 points, and Shohoku cut it to four, and then, Kainan add up 2 points, making it six, and then, Shohoku cut it again, and Kainan adding up and Shohoku cutting goes on till there's only 5 minutes to play.  
  
Kainan was leading by 4 when Hana shot under the basket, and thus, cutting Kainan's lead to two, but...  
  
Hana passed to Miyagi, who made fast break, and because all the Shohoku players are guarded tightly, Miyagi passed to Hana, who tried to shoot, but Maki swished the ball just in time. Hana glared at Maki.  
  
The buzzer was heard, and Kainan won by a lead of 2 points. Kiyota jumped up and down, signalling his triumph, although he couldn't guard Rukawa as tightly as he wanted.  
*********  
School - the next day...  
Rukawa was awake, but the redhead who sat in front of him was absent from school. Yohei watched Hana's empty seat, and a little smile formed on his face.  
  
Practice...  
"Where is Sakuragi?" shouted Akagi.  
  
"She's not even in class this morning," Rukawa answered monotonely. Akagi turned to the guntai who was watching the practice at the door of the gym.  
  
"He's right, she didn't go to school this morning," Yohei replied.  
  
"She didn't even want to go to school today, we went to her house, and her mother said she's 'indisposed'," Takamiya said.  
  
"I do hope nothing is wrong with Hana-chan," Haruko worryingly said.  
*********  
At the Sakuragi residence...  
"I'm sick! Mom," Hana muttered, when Mrs. Sakuragi opened the curtains, revealing sunshine to the room.  
  
"You are not!" Mrs. Sakuragi said sternly. "It doesn't mean that when you lose a game, you will lose all of them,"  
  
"But it's my fault that we lost the game, if I haven't tried to shoot, and passed to either of the guys, we'd have managed to even the points," Hana answered.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, it's based on teamwork," Mrs. Sakuragi replied. "Now go take a bath, change clothes and do whatever you like, as long as it's not illegal,"   
  
"Okay," Hana answered.  
********  
Hana was wandering around, and spotted a salon, even after her mother's talks, she still thought that it's her fault that they lost.  
  
"Oh, your hair's so beautiful!" said the lady at the salon. "What do you want to do with them?"  
  
"Cut them till the ends reach the shoulders," Hana answered.  
*******  
Back home...  
"What in the world happened to your hair?" asked Mrs. Sakuragi, when noticing that her daughter arrived home with a shorter hair length.  
  
"Cut it. I'm tempted to cut it boyish-style, but changed my mind," she answered. "You are the one who told me to do anything I like, as long as it's not illegal,"  
  
Mrs. Sakuragi nodded sadly, thinking of Hana's hair.  
********  
Practice (The next day)......  
"Eh?" wondered Miyagi and Mitsui. They could have sworn they saw a redheaded girl with shorter hair mopping the floor.  
  
"You are late, Micchy, Ryocchin," said the girl.  
  
"Sakuragi! What happened to your hair?" asked Mitsui, utterly shocked to see the girl cut her hair.  
  
'You look cuter, do'aho,' Rukawa thought.  
  
Hana felt someone stare at her, and turned, only to find herself looking straight at Rukawa's eyes. She felt her heart went to her throat, and her face turned red as her blood seemed to accumulate the capillaries of her face, she turned away after staring back at Rukawa for about 10 seconds.  
  
"Who are you?" shouted Akagi to Hana.  
  
"Gori! Just because I cut my hair, doesn't mean you didn't notice the tensai!" Hana shouted.  
  
Akagi thought, there's only one person who called him Gori, and that's Sakuragi.   
  
"Oh, it's you, Sakuragi," he answered, but bashed Hana at the head because of the nickname.  
  
"Okay, our second match is against Takezato, and Ryonan had just beaten Takezato easily. Although this is the case, we shouldn't take them easily," Ayako said to all of them.  
  
"Hai!" they all shouted.   
  
Hana, meanwhile, was devising the number of shots she need to practice.  
  
'Let's see, 200 long shots, no, make it 300, 300 under the basket shots, and 400 three pointers,' she thought. 'A total of 1000 shots a day to be practiced, and all this to be done after practices,'  
  
End of practice...  
"Not going home yet, Hana-chan?" asked Ayako.  
  
"No, I asked my onii-chan to pick me up at around 9 p.m. I want to practice some shots," Hana answered.  
  
"Maybe I should join you," Ayako said, but she saw Rukawa who doesn't seemed to want to leave the court yet. "Ah, I just remembered, I couldn't, my mother's expecting me to help at the kitchen tonight,"  
  
"Okay, bye," Hana replied, not noticing that Rukawa's still in the gym.  
  
"Anou...Sakuragi..." Rukawa said softly, but Hana couldn't hear him, he was at the far end of the gym.  
  
He was about to walk towards Hana when a familiar brown haired boy entered the gym. Rukawa almost fell when he saw the guy.  
  
'Fujima, what is he doing here?' Rukawa thought.  
  
"Hana-chan," Fujima shouted.  
  
Rukawa almost felt his heart shatter once more when Hana hugged the brown haired point guard, until he heard what Hana was calling him.  
  
"Kenji-nii-chan!"   
  
Fujima, however, felt a glare directed towards him and looked straight into Rukawa. He gave Rukawa a smile.  
  
'Ah, Rukawa, you love Hana-chan," he thought.  
  
"You didn't tell me that Rukawa's practicing with you, Hana-chan," Fujima hinted.  
  
"Ei, Kitsune, you are still here?" Hana asked, though her voice sounded a bit squeaky though.  
  
'And Hana loves him too!' Fujima thought. 'This is interesting,'  
  
"I'm going to practice 1000 shots tonight!" Hana shouted. "At least until onii-chan comes to pick me up,"  
  
"Nani?" Fujima asked aghastly.   
  
"Yup, 1000 shots," Hana confirmed. "Kitsune, you pass the ball to me, Kenji-nii-chan, you defend,"  
  
"Whatever, do'aho," Rukawa muttered, but passed the ball anyway.   
  
Fujima went home when he saw how restless Rukawa is. He made up an excuse to Hana.  
  
"Hana-chan, got to go, my mother's probably worried about me already," Fujima said.  
  
"Ok, Kenji-nii-chan," Hana answered, while still shooting her 220th shot.   
  
"You are going to be okay, because Rukawa is still here. I'm sure he'll protect you from danger," Fujima winked at both of them.  
  
Both turned red, they have feelings for each other, and yet, one of them are too shy to admit it, while the other, is a little bit clueless about it.  
  
"Sakuragi," Rukawa said again, a little bit louder this time.  
  
"Yes, Rukawa?" she asked.  
  
"Ore wa..."   
  
End of Chapter 11 - Please read and review. 


	12. Untitled chapter

What If?  
Amyza-chan: I'm upset that AXN's not showing the episodes of the Inter High matches, so, as a gift to all my reviewers, I've decided to post this chapter. I know everyone must be as upset as I am. *sob* I want to watch the Sannoh match!  
  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: As usual, expect OOCs in this chapter. By the way, Anzai-sensei's not in the hospital in my story.   
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is owned by Dr. T, or more precisely, Inoue Takehiko. Thus, that means, it doesn't belong to me, except Hana and Keisuke.  
  
Chapter 12  
"Yes, Rukawa?" she asked again.  
  
"Never mind," Rukawa answered.  
  
And Sakuragi Keisuke came just in time to see Rukawa entering the locker room.  
  
"Ok! I'm here already, let's go home," Keisuke said.  
  
"Hai! Hai! Lemme change and shower first!" Hana said, and entered the girls' locker room.  
******  
"What is it that Rukawa wanted to talk to you about?" Keisuke asked.  
  
They were in Keisuke's car, and Keisuke's driving towards the Sakuragi residence, and Hana's bike is strapped on top of the car.  
  
"He wanted to tell me something, but he changed his mind after that," Hana answered. "The game against Takezato is in a few days' time, and I need all the practice I can get,"  
  
"I don't think you'll enter in that game," Keisuke replied.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Hana asked.  
  
"Sure!" Keisuke answered. "If you can enter the game, I'm going to do all your chores in a fortnight, and you can use my credit card to buy anything you like, but if you can't..."  
  
"What if I can't?"  
  
"You'll have to flirt with Rukawa after the Shohoku match with Ryonan, and do all my chores this week," Keisuke answered, his eyes glinting with mischief.  
  
"Deal!" Hana answered.  
******  
Hana didn't enter the game at all because Anzai-sensei didn't want Ryonan and Kainan to see how she improved thanks to the 1000 shots she did almost every day. Hana thought miserably, 'Now I've to flirt with the kitsune after the Ryonan match,' She turned red when she thought about it.  
  
Shohoku won easily, it's a wonder how Takezato can enter Kanagawa Inter High when the score difference is 120-80.   
******  
Home...  
"Don't forget, Hana," Keisuke taunted.  
  
"Sure! Sure!" Hana answered him. Today's Keisuke's turn to wash the dishes, but instead, thanks to the stupid bet that they made, Hana had to do all that.   
  
"Keisuke, I thought today's your turn," Mrs. Sakuragi said. She was confused why all of a sudden, Hana, who didn't like to do the chores, are doing Keisuke's chores!  
  
"I'm being nice today to him, mom," Hana lied.  
*******  
Ryonan lost against Kainan with Kainan leading by 6 points. The sparks of hatred between Takato-sensei and Taoka-sensei was so intense that everybody noticed it.   
  
Takezato lost against Kainan, with Kainan leading by more than 40 points, and it's only Kiyota who is the regular member still in the game. The others had been taken off by Takato-sensei.  
  
******  
It's Shohoku vs. Ryonan at last...  
"Okay, this is now or never!" Akagi told them.  
  
"This is our turning point, if we win, we are going to enter the finals, if we lose, then it's the last game for me, Akagi, and maybe, Mitsui," Kogure told them.  
  
"Don't worry, megane-kun, Gori, the tensai will make sure that we win!" Hana said joyously.  
  
Kogure smiled at Hana in a brotherly like manner. He had to admit, the girl's the spark plug of the team, her steals always changed the flow of the game, just like Miyagi, but she's a loudmouth, unlike Miyagi.  
*******  
At the Shohoku benches...  
  
"Starting members: Akagi, Miyagi, Rukawa, Mitsui and Sakuragi," Anzai-sensei confirmed. "I have a feeling that Sendoh will play as point guard today,"  
  
"Point guard?" asked Miyagi.  
  
"Yes, that's why, Sakuragi, you guard Sendoh, while Miyagi, guard Koshino, Rukawa, guard Ikegami, and help Sakuragi guard Sendoh, Mitsui, you guard Fukuda, Akagi, you know what to do," Anzai-sensei said.  
  
"Hai!" they shouted.  
  
At the Ryonan benches...  
  
"Okay, Uozumi, guard Akagi very tightly, Koshino, and Ikegami, if possible, do lots of zone defence on Sakuragi, and Miyagi, especially Miyagi, Sendoh, you know what to do, and Fukuda, get all the points you can get," Taoka-sensei commanded.  
  
The Ryonan team nodded.  
  
The players walked towards the court, Akagi and Uozumi took their place as centre.  
  
"Game start! Shohoku vs. Ryonan," shouted the referee, and threw the ball.  
  
Akagi got it first, annoying Uozumi at the same time, he swished to Hana, and at once, Koshino and Ikegami did a zone defence on her.   
  
"Ah! Zone defence!" Aida Yayoi shouted.  
  
Hana gave them a smile before passing the ball to Rukawa, they had done this in practice millions of time already. Rukawa got the ball, and dunked, giving the first point for Shohoku.  
  
"Nice pass! Sakuragi-kun!" shouted Ayako.  
  
As Anzai-sensei expected, Sendoh did play as point guard, and since Miyagi's too short for Sendoh, Hana's the one guarding him. He crouched low, ready to pass Hana, when Hana swished the ball towards Miyagi's direction.   
  
Miyagi got the ball, and again, both Koshino and Ikegami blocked him using a tighter zone defence. He was able to elude them, and passed towards Mitsui, who did a successful three pointer, making Shohoku leading by 5.  
  
However, Ryonan did a fast attack after that, and with Fukuda as a finisher, they got 4 points, Shohoku's only leading by 1. The score is 6-5 after that, Ryonan 6, Shohoku 5.  
  
"Okay, we are gonna get this point!" Miyagi said to the team. Miyagi passed to Akagi, who passed to Mitsui, Mitsui faked, and Fukuda fell for it. Instead of eluding Fukuda, Mitsui stepped backwards, and shot the ball, earning three points for Shohoku. The lead went back to Shohoku.  
  
By the end of the first half, Ryonan was leading by 2 points.  
  
"Ryota, be careful afterwards, you have 2 fouls," Ayako said, reading from her book. Miyagi nodded.   
  
"What about us, Ayako?" asked Akagi.  
  
"Akagi-sempai, 2 fouls, Mitsui-sempai, 2 fouls, Sakuragi, 1 foul, and Rukawa, none," Ayako told them. They nodded.  
******  
Shohoku nearly lost, but, thanks to Hana and Kogure, they won. Hana got the ball, she was about to pass to Rukawa, but Ikegami and Koshino did a double team on Rukawa, and Uozumi and Sendoh's doing a double team on Akagi. She passed to Kogure, who's behind the three pointer line. He shot, succesfully, and got three points for Shohoku. The buzzer was sounded after that.  
  
Shohoku managed to enter Inter High! Hana jumped up and down, and did high fives with Miyagi, Akagi was too happy, he cried! Haruko watched her brother cry, and she too, cried. Takamiya remarked, "Even gorillas cry,"  
  
All the Ryonan team members cry, except Sendoh. Uozumi and Akagi hugged each other while crying (in monkey-face mode), while Sendoh shook hands with Hana.  
  
"Congratulations, Hana," Sendoh said. "It was a nice game,"  
  
"Hai!" Hana said. "We'll play together again sometime, Akira,"   
  
Sendoh felt an icy cold glare directed towards him, and turned to Rukawa, who's the one giving him the glare.  
  
"Well, Hana, I hope you will do well in your debut," Sendoh said. "And, please tell that boyfriend of yours not to glare at anyone who's shaking hands with you,"  
  
"What boyfriend?" Hana asked.  
  
"Rukawa,"   
  
"The kitsune's not my boyfriend," Hana said softly, so softly that only Sendoh can hear her, and her cheeks turned red. "I mean, he didn't tell me he likes me, but I do like him,"  
  
Sendoh smiled. These two idiots love each other, and yet, are not together. He walked towards Rukawa, intending to shake hands with Rukawa, but Rukawa slapped his hand again, just like after the practice.  
  
"If you like her so much, tell her so, Rukawa," Sendoh said very softly. Rukawa turned his foxlike eyes towards Sendoh. "I think she likes you too,"  
  
Kainan and Shohoku are presenting Kanagawa.  
*******  
The next day...  
Hana, Fujima and Hanagata are going to watch the game in Aiwa prefecture when they met up with Kiyota and Maki at the train station.  
  
"Oi, Nozaru!" Hana taunted.  
  
"Hana," Fujima sighed.   
  
End of chapter 12 - please read and review 


	13. chapter 13 finally!!!!

What If?  
  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi HanaRu.  
A/n: As usual, expect OOCs in this chapter.   
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me. But I wish Kaede-chan's mine!!!!   
  
Chapter 13  
"Are you going to watch the match too, Fujima?" Maki asked.  
  
"Hai, Hana wanted to watch the star of Aichi in action," Fujima answered.   
  
"Morohoshi Dai," Maki muttered under his breath.  
*********  
The ride towards Aiwa consisted of Hana and Kiyota taunting each other, and both Hanagata and Maki pulling them away from each other. They finally stopped fighting when Hanagata changed seats with Hana, but the tauntings continued.  
  
Both Kiyota and Hana was shocked to know that even in Aiwa, Maki, Fujima and Hanagata are famous. Hana made up her mind to be the best basketball player and be as famous as the three seniors, and Kiyota did the same as well.  
  
When they finally reached the stadium, the star of Aichi, Morohoshi Dai, were taken out of the game, because he was badly injured, thanks to a freshman.  
  
"No wonder the star of Aichi was injured, that freshman is humongous," Hana remarked. "He's bigger than you, Toru-nii-chan, and even bigger than boss-uzaru and gori,"   
  
Maki was glad he came to the game, he could make some plans on how to stop the freshman. Hana, however, thought the same thing.  
  
"I wonder how Gori's going to handle him," she said.  
  
"If I were Akagi, I'll make him foul so much, just look at that," Hanagata said, when the tall big guy did a technical foul, again.  
  
Fujima nodded. Hanagata's right. The only way to stop the big guy is to make him foul.  
  
"But he certainly will overshadow these two freshmen's debut, eh, Hanagata, Fujima?" asked Maki, referring to Hana and Kiyota. Simultaneously, Hana and Kiyota shouted 'boo' to the guy, and a thumbs down sign, while Fujima and Hanagata nodded, with a grin in their eyes.  
********  
After watching the game, they went to a cafe over there to eat, and Hana's looking at the noodles with a sigh.  
  
"Hana?" asked Hanagata.  
  
Hana gave him a smile, and shook her head.  
  
"I know why you sound so sad baka-zaro, you can't just ignore the fact that the super rookie beated you," Kiyota boasted, and laughed his insane laugh.  
  
"Shut up! Nozaru!" Hana sighed, and gave Kiyota a headbutt, and after that, Maki punched Kiyota for making the noise since the whole cafe are giving glares to them. He didn't punch Hana because Hana's Fujima's problem.  
  
"Hana!" Fujima said sternly.  
  
"Sumimasen, Kenji-nii-chan," she just answered, and looked at her coffee.  
  
Maki's surprised. 'Is this the same girl that Akagi punched twice during the game?' he thought. 'Fujima just said a word to her, with a look, and she said sorry, and shut her mouth,'  
********  
After they returned to Kanagawa, Fujima and Hanagata went to send Hana home before going home themselves, and Maki and Kiyota went to their respective houses.  
  
"Ah, Hana! There's a letter that came this afternoon for you," Mrs. Sakuragi informed, when she opened the door and saw Hana. "By the way, you missed dinner,"  
  
"Sumimasen, Mrs. Sakuragi, we forgot to inform you that we'll be back by 8.00 pm," said Fujima.  
  
"Ah, Kenji, Toru, long time no see, c'mon in," Mrs. Sakuragi said.  
  
Hana went to pick up the letter, addressed to her alright, Sakuragi Hana. There's no clue from the outside who is it from. One could call the drawing of a fox as a clue, but it was so small that it was barely noticeable.  
  
"I'm going upstairs, mama, kenji-nii-chan, Toru-nii-chan," she shouted, before running towards her room, at the second floor. As soon as she entered the room, Hana bolted the door, and placed the letter on her study table. She was about to pick it up and read it when she spotted the homework list labelled on her right.  
  
"Aaah! English assignment! Imagine that you've got a new penpal from the UK or the States, write an account of yourself and your family in the form of a letter! Due... TOMORROW!!!! AAAAHHH! Naoko-sensei must be very angry if I tell him I hadn't finished it," Hana shouted, she immediately went to find her English book, and started writing the imaginary address and date before writing the content.  
  
~~~Hana's essay~~~  
HI! My name is Sakuragi Hana, in Japanese style, or Hana Sakuragi in Western style. I'm 15 years old, and I'm a 1st year in Shohoku High School, a school in the Kanagawa prefecture, Japan. I have red hair which had been cut short, and large deep honey brown eyes. I'm also quite tall (about 174 cm) but I think I've grown 2 cm, and so, I'm about 176 cm now. I love playing basketball, but I can play other sports like squash too. I also like writing, but I prefer playing basketball. In fact, I'm the only girl in the Shohoku boys' team, and perhaps, the only girl in Japan to play with boys.   
  
Let me tell you about my family, I've got a mother, a father, two brothers, one taking a first degree in Japan, and is currently living with us still, is called Keisuke, I call him onii-chan, if my other brother's not around, if my other brother's around, I call him Keisuke-nii-chan. While the other, Ryuen, I call him Ryuen-nii-chan, which is his twin, is taking a first degree in the States, her received a scholarship to study in the States since he's 15, and so, I don't usually see him in Japan. There's not much to tell about my family, only that my brother doesn't really come home that much, and my other brother always teased me mercilessly. My mother's half Scottish and half Japanese, while my dad is half Japanese, and half Canadian. This is probably why I have natural red hair (which is very uncommon in Japan, except if they dye the hair red), and my brothers, Keisuke, have a darker shade of red hair, while Ryuen have a reddish brown hair.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hana fell asleep on her incomplete essay.  
******  
Hana woke up at around 3 am in the morning, and that's when she noticed the letter, still unopened, on her study table. (A/n: She's sleeping while sitting, and her head is on the table too). She picked it up, opened it, and started to read.  
  
~~~~~letter~~~~  
Dear Sakuragi Hana...  
Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Aishiteru! There's so much words I can say about loving you! Anata Dake Mitsumeteru! I love you so much but how could I say it to you in the open? There's just lots of guys who wants your attention, the attention of the most beautiful girl in the basketball team aside from Ayako-sempai. I'm your secret admirer, I've watched you from afar, I love the way you play basketball, I love the way you passed the ball to me, and most of all, I love the way you look at me while playing, the look, that contains no hatred and no anger. I just love you so much.  
  
K  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who the hell is K?" Hana thought out loud.  
  
K, of course, stands for Kaede, or Kitsune, but Hana's a bit clueless on these things sometimes, and quite forgotten about what Ayako said about the kitsune liking her.  
******  
School - the next day....  
"Congratulations, Hana, you get to play in the Inter High!" said some of the girls, in the class.  
  
"yeah!" said the boys, much to the annoyance of Rukawa and the sensei. "And Rukawa can play too!"  
  
The sensei's annoyed by the noise, and told the two of them.  
  
"So you think you are going to play and represent the school, eh? Look at your end of term marks!" the sensei shouted.  
  
Rukawa failed most of his subjects, and Hana only failed biology, which is 49.5%.  
  
"But Gori! I only failed biology! And it's only by 0.5% that I failed! I got 90% for all the other subjects! And a 96.5% for maths," Hana protested when Akagi's angry at her.  
  
"Yeah, but your biology teacher expected you to get 90%. If you take the retest, and don't get 90% or higher, he won't let the school board let you play," Kogure answered for Akagi.  
  
"Shimata sensei!" Hana cursed.  
  
It seemed that Rukawa, Mitsui and Miyagi failed 7 subjects, while Hana failed one, and so, Akagi insisted them to come to his house and study for the retest tomorrow.  
*******  
At the Akagi residence...  
Kogure's teaching Hana, biology is after all, his specialty, while Akagi and Ayako's teaching the rest of the guys.   
  
"You understand most of this, Sakuragi, I wonder how you failed," Kogure said.  
  
"Well, megane-kun, if you noticed, I only can't answer the ones related to cell structures, and the transport in plants," Hana answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, let me teach you more about that before you do the paper, remember, our goal is for you to get 90%," Kogure replied.  
  
'Sometimes megane-kun is so sweet,' Hana thought, 'and he looks so kawaii without glasses,'   
  
Kogure continued to teach Hana, until Hana understood everything about the topics that she mentioned to Kogure, and then she try the paper.  
  
"Here, megane-kun, all done," she said, and gave Kogure a prize-winning Sakuragi smile.  
  
Kogure took the paper, and started checking for errors.   
  
"Not bad, Sakuragi, an 85%, but you need 90% to play," Kogure said. "You can't answer the questions on importance of the lignified walls of xylem vessels, remember our goal, 90%,"   
  
"Make that 98%, megane-kun, I so badly want to play," she said, and smiled. She took another sheet of paper, and did the questions all over again.  
  
Kogure watched her, sometimes he felt close to the loudmouth beauty. 'Hana certainly is a beauty,' he thought. 'The red hair, the honey brown eyes, kawaii, what am I thinking? Hana's, I mean, Sakuragi's like my little sister, there's no way that I'm falling for her, eh?'   
  
Hana, meanwhile, is still doing her biology paper. Her thoughts, however, is only half on the sheet, 'Aah, I just remembered something,' when she saw Rukawa looking at her. 'I'm supposed to flirt with Rukawa after the Ryonan match,' she thought.  
  
"Here you are, megane-kun," Hana said after she finished the paper.  
  
Kogure checked for errors, and found none. "Good, 98.5%, be sure to do this tomorrow, and you can play with us,"   
  
"Hai!" she answered. "So, can I go home, gori?"   
  
"How's she doing, Kogure?"  
  
"Look at this, Akagi," he said, and Akagi took the paper, which is 98.5% correct.  
  
"Good, this is better than I expected, Rukawa had finished his too, you can go home with him," Akagi said.  
  
"C'mon, do'aho," Rukawa said monotonely.  
  
"Okay, Rukawa!" she answered excitedly.   
*******  
"Sakuragi..." he said.  
  
"Yes? kitsune?" she asked.  
  
Rukawa grabbed her, and kissed her with unquenchable passion that he had stored within himself. Hana kissed him back with insatiable need and hunger.   
  
"Aishiteru! Hana," he said after he ended the kiss.  
  
He thought, 'Now I know what Ayako-sempai said about a kiss being hot,'   
  
"I love you too!" Hana said, and caressed Rukawa's cheek with her fingertip.  
  
Rukawa sighed with relief, he didn't know how Hana's reaction is, and he's glad that she loves him too.   
  
End of Chapter 13 - Please read and review.  
I can always imagine Kogure being so good at biology. He looks mature, and brilliant. By the way, gomen for the crappy letter. Yay! I finally wrote him confessing! 


	14. The 14th chapter

Thank you to all the reviewers!!!!! I love ya all!!!!   
  
What If?  
  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has an older brother and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? Non-yaoi!!  
A/n: A lot of OOC, especially on Rukawa's part (Gomen, couldn't resist)  
Slam Dunk belongs to the 'crazy' and innovative Dr. T, who has produced the anime that we all love. I do wish I own Kaede though.  
  
Chapter 14  
~The retest~  
Hana got 99.5% for biology, and the rest of the guys passed their exam with flying colours as well. Akagi, Kogure and Ayako was so relieved. The rest of the guys and Hana were also relieved, but two of them got their mind wandering off somewhere else.   
  
Ayako wondered how in the world Hana failed her biology the first time, and after that, get 99.5% in the retest. She remembered the time when she and Hana's annoying, vain of a brother pointed out to Hana that she likes Rukawa. Hana was revising biology (xylem vessels, the ones that she couldn't answer at all in the test) when she's writing down Rukawa's name on her notebook.  
*********  
Hana had finally developed the photos. Sendoh looked cute when he gazed back at her, and she took the surprised look. The pictures are all vibrant, and full of life, especially Sendoh's.  
  
"Aah, kawaii!" shouted Haruko. Haruko, Matsui and Fuji's coming over after a day of shopping, and they decided to pay Hana a visit.  
  
"What's kawaii? The scenery or Sendoh?" Hana asked teasingly.  
  
"Both!" Fuji answered. "But Sendoh's cuter, can I have it Hana?"  
  
Hana shook her head. "I promised Akira that I'll give it back to him,"  
  
"Too bad," Fuji said sadly. "Hana-chan, are you and Sendoh a couple?"  
  
Haruko asked, "Since when did you call him Akira?"   
  
Hana wrinkled her face, and answered Fuji, "Akira may be cute, but nah, we don't exactly match each other,"   
  
"Huh?" Haruko asked. "What do you mean, not match each other?"  
  
"Well, there's so many signs, saying that you and the guy don't match. First thing, the very first thing is, you are not attracted to him, and second thing, and perhaps the most important one, when you don't feel any fire in your kisses for him, and his for you,"  
  
"You've kissed SENDOH AKIRA?" Matsui asked. "Unbelievable," (imagine the way Hikoichi uttered this word)  
  
Hana nodded. The girls sweatdropped, Hana acted as if kissing Sendoh Akira was just like kissing any ordinary boy, and they didn't seem to understand it.   
******  
As promised to Sendoh, Hana went to Ryonan High to give back his photograph.  
  
"Hey! Hikoichi!" she greeted as she passed him.  
  
"Hi! Hana-chan, what are you doing in Ryonan?" asked Hikoichi.  
  
"I'm trying to find Akira, know where he is?" she asked.  
  
"The gym, we are having practices," Hikoichi answered.  
  
"Taoka-sensei's not here?" Hana asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, Taoka-sensei caught a cold yesterday, let me tell Sendoh-san that you are here," Hikoichi said and ran towards the gym. Hana ran after him.  
******  
Sendoh's practicing with the other guys when he noticed Hana coming over, she was quite noticeable, even from a distance.  
  
"Aah, Hana-chan," he whispered.  
  
"Koshino, you continue, I need to speak to Sakuragi," he said to Koshino, who nodded.  
  
"Hi Akira!" Hana said.  
  
"Hi Hana," he replied.  
  
"I came to give you back your pic," Hana said.  
  
"You took this beautifully, arigatou," Sendoh answered.  
  
"Thanks," Hana said and turned slightly pink.  
  
"By the way, had you talked things with Rukawa?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, we kissed though," Hana said and turned as red as her hair.  
  
"Good! I think it is a better kiss than what we shared, ne?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"Yes, Akira, well, I guess I'll see you soon!" Hana answered.  
  
"See you, and Hana-chan, you will always be a friend of mine,"   
  
Hana went out from Ryonan grounds to go back to her house.  
******   
"Hana! Did you forget that today your brother, Ryuen is coming home from the States?" Mrs. Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Hana said. "Are we going to the airport?"  
  
"Not us, YOU are going to the airport," Mrs. Sakuragi said.  
  
"Why me?" Hana protested.  
  
"Coz Ryuen wants to see his little sister first," Keisuke answered, and added sadly. "Not his twin,"  
  
"Sheesh! I've to take a taxi then," Hana said, and went to her room to prepare herself.  
  
"I'm calling it to come over!" Mrs. Sakuragi shouted.  
  
And so, Hana went to the airport to pick her older brother up.  
********  
At the airport...  
Hana held a sign saying 'Sakuragi Ryuen' in front of her, in case her brother didn't recognise her.  
  
A tall, reddish brown haired guy walked towards her. He looked just like Keisuke, except for the small mole near his right eye.  
  
"Hana-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Onii-chan! Good to see you!" she said excitedly. "C'mon! C'mon! Let's go home, mom, dad, and keisuke-nii-chan's waiting,"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Hana-chan, you've grown taller," he said.   
  
"Yup!" she answered. They entered the taxi to go back home.  
******  
Sakuragi residence...  
"Nice to be back home," Ryuen said, when eating dinner with the rest of the family.  
  
"Good that you said that, aniki," Keisuke replied.  
  
"Though, I've to go again next month," Ryuen said.  
  
"That's during my holiday break!" Hana said excitedly.   
  
"You can join me, if mom and dad let you," Ryuen said, and watched his mother and father.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Sakuragi watched as their only daughter gave them puppy dog eyes.   
  
"We'll see about that, Hana," Mr. Sakuragi said finally.  
******  
It's a typical day out for Hana, except, she's not with the guntais or with Fujima and Hanagata. She's with Ryuen.  
  
"C'mon, there's a shoe store, I want to buy new basketball shoes!" Hana said, and dragged Ryuen with her.  
  
"Sis, don't rush!" he scolded. "And since when did you play basketball?"  
  
"Ryuen-nii-chan, have you forgotten that I got lessons from Kenji-nii-chan and Toru-nii-chan?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ryuen answered. He knew about Hana learning basketball from Keisuke and his best friends. But he's the only one who knew the real reason.  
******  
The real reason why Hana wanted to learn basketball so badly was because she wanted to attract the attention of one of the boys in the basketball club, but instead, of attracting the attention of the boy, Takeshi something, another boy was attracted to her, which is Oda. And that's how the story goes.   
*****  
Rukawa's trying a new pair of Jordan series when Hana and Ryuen entered the shoe store. He didn't notice them at first.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Kaede!" she said and blushed.  
  
"Konni-" Rukawa stopped after he saw the tall redheaded guy. His foxlike eyes gleamed with jealousy when he saw the redhead's casual way of looping his arm around Hana's shoulders.  
  
"Who's this? Sis?" Ryuen asked.  
  
"This is Rukawa Kaede, my fellow teammate in the Shohoku team, Kaede, this is my other brother, Sakuragi Ryuen," Hana introduced them to each other.  
  
"Her boyfriend, actually," Rukawa answered, and gave Hana a wink.Inside, he felt better after hearing the redhead said 'Sis'.  
  
"Aah, my little sister have a boyfriend, eh? She didn't tell this to me," Ryuen said.  
  
Hana turned red, she couldn't believe Rukawa said that, but she let him do so. At least she won't have to explain to Ryuen why she's calling Rukawa by his first name.  
  
Rukawa continued flirting with Hana, and vice versa that afternoon. Ryuen suddenly feel that he should have left the two lovebirds alone to do their shoe-shopping.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later at home, sis," Ryuen said.  
  
"Sure, onii-chan," she said.  
  
Rukawa and Hana went out from the shoe store after buying two pairs of shoes, one for Hana, and one for himself.  
  
"Let's go and eat at Danny's," Rukawa said, and took Hana's hand.  
  
"Okay," Hana answered.  
*******  
At Danny's...  
"What do you want to order?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Hmm, give me the buttered prawn with rice and coffee," Hana ordered.  
  
"Give me what the lady orders," Rukawa said to the waiter.  
  
When the waiter is out of earshot...  
  
"Hana," Rukawa started.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Let me think about it," she said. "I got dumped once, don't forget,"   
  
"Yeah," Rukawa said sadly, remembering when he himself punched her ex-boyfriend's face, "I know,"  
  
They ate the buttered prawns together with silence, with Rukawa holding Hana's other hand.  
*******  
Rukawa send her back home.  
  
"So, when do you think you could answer my proposal?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm, it could be years, it could be months, it could be weeks, it could be days, it could be hours, or it could be right now," Hana answered him.  
  
"Could it be right now?" Rukawa replied.  
  
Hana shook her head 'no'.   
  
"Okay, bye, then," he said, and walked towards his house.  
  
"Kaede!" she shouted, and ran towards him.  
  
"Hai! Kaede," she shouted.   
  
Rukawa grinned, and took Hana in an embrace.   
  
"I didn't know you could smile," Hana teasingly said, caressing her fingertips on Kaede's lips. Kaede ignored her comments.  
  
Instead, he said to her, "Arigatou, aishiteru, Hana-chan,"   
  
They kissed again, with the same passion and insatiable hunger for each other as they had done so the other day, though this time, they are officially a couple.  
*****  
Kogure was walking along the area when he saw the two kiss.   
  
"Ei, looks like Rukawa and Sakuragi," he thought.  
  
"Aah, it is them," he said to himself. "Finally..."  
  
Kogure knew about Rukawa and Sakuragi. Rukawa confided to him the other day, asking for advice.   
******flashback*****  
"Sempai, can I ask for your advice?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"You need help with your studies, Rukawa?" asked Kogure. Rukawa shook his head.  
  
"I love somebody, sempai," he confessed.  
  
"Really, who is it?" asked Kogure excitedly. "Is it Haruko?"  
  
Rukawa widened his eyes and shook his head. Instead he mumbled, " I don't know why I fell in love with that baka onna,"  
  
"You are in love with Sakuragi?" asked Kogure.  
  
"Hai,"   
  
"Good luck,"  
  
"I need your advice, should I tell her or should I not?"   
  
"Rukawa, if you love her that much, go tell her," Kogure said. At this moment, Kogure noticed that he's not even sad or frustrated that Rukawa loves Sakuragi.   
  
"Ah, hai, sempai," Rukawa replied.  
*****end of flashback******  
"I'm not even sad now that I know Sakuragi returned his feelings," Kogure said to himself. "My affection to her was probably because of her looks, her basketball talents, and her innocence, nothing more, just a brotherly affection, nothing more,"  
  
Not wanting the two freshmen to know that he watched them kiss, Kogure turned around and walked the other direction.   
  
End of chapter 14 - Please read and review.  
A/n: They finally became a couple. YAY! And Kogure is not hurt by any means, he's cool about it. By the way, I love buttered prawns. And I love all the reviews that my reviewers gave me... sooooooo.........  
  
Click that button....  
I  
I  
I  
I  
v 


	15. 15th chapter, wait for the sequel!!!!

What If?  
Disclaimer: As said before, Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehito, not to me. (At least I wish Kaede's mine, hmm, probably I'll add Sendoh, Fujima, Mitsui in the list as well) But, too bad, it's not mine, if it was, I'm not here writing fanfictions. I'll be earning lots of money, while pouring my brains out for a Slam Dunk OVA.  
Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi is a girl? What if her name is Sakuragi Hana, and she has two older brothers and a real family? What if she is the best point guard at her Junior High school? A non-yaoi HanaRu.  
A/n: OOC alert! (Sumimasen, I just couldn't help myself!!!)  
( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " )  
' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v '  
Chapter 15  
Ayako watched the two of them bicker with each other, she was about to go towards them and gave them a piece of her fan, and Akagi was about to punch both of them, when Anzai-sensei said, "Let them,"  
  
"Nani?" they both asked.  
  
"You'll see them making up afterwards," Anzai-sensei answered both of them.  
  
Surely, Anzai-sensei's right, a while after that, Hana and Rukawa was found kissing at the store room, oblivious to nothing else but each other. Everyone sweat dropped, who could have believed those two are kissing, let alone a couple?  
  
The only person from the team who knows they are couples from the very start is Kogure sempai himself, but he found out accidentally. Anzai-sensei however, observed the different way both Hana and Rukawa play. Both tend to pass to each other a lot more, if they are in the same team, and both tried to steal from each other, if they are in different teams.   
  
Haruko watched Rukawa sadly. It's hard to imagine, that the ice prince,(which Rukawa was so fondly called) and the fire princess (as some of the boys described Hana) became a couple. Haruko herself was jealous of Hana for a while, Hana had managed to do what Haruko had tried to do over the past few months. But she remained friends with Hana, even if Hana's Rukawa Kaede's girlfriend, especially when the whole Rukawa Shinetai became Hana Haters. Some boys, who formed the Hana Shinetai (formed a day before Hana and Rukawa got together) called themselves Hana Shinetai / Rukawa Haters as a retaliation of what the Rukawa Shinetai did.  
  
Haruko also noticed someone else, he never really attracted her before, but there's something sweet in him that attracted Haruko. He may be an ex-gangster, probably still is, but Mito Yohei is one sweet, adorable guy, at least, Haruko thinks so.  
  
The Rukawa Shinetai's new cheer, 'RUKAWA RUKAWA DON'T LOVE REDHEAD RUKAWA'  
  
'They love each other, and Rukawa-kun's happy, Hana-chan's happy,' she thought. 'If that's the case, I'm happy for them too,' when she saw Rukawa and Hana laughing together at a joke that either Rukawa or Hana told.   
******  
Mito Yohei and the rest of the gang watched as Hana walked hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, the kitsune himself. They couldn't believe that they are seeing this day, when Hana is walking with the guy she once hated the most.  
  
Even though they went to the Sakuragi residence every morning, it's just not the same anymore. Every morning, Rukawa will be at Hana's house, but of course, the guntai always arrived earlier than him.  
  
'Well, at least Rukawa is better than Oda,' Yohei thought.   
  
The gang always watched the basketball practices, and Yohei preferred coming early before the captain's sister came. He didn't want Haruko to know that he has a crush on her.  
*******  
Mr. and Mrs. Sakuragi didn't mind their daughter dating Rukawa. In fact, they were rather pleased that *he* was the guy who first crashed into their daughter.   
  
Mr. Sakuragi held Mrs. Sakuragi close after Hana and Kaede walked out from the house.  
  
"They reminded me of us when we were young," Mr. Sakuragi said.  
  
"I think so too, dear," Mrs. Sakuragi replied.  
******  
"Told ya that hate can turn to love," Keisuke told them. Keisuke found out from Ryuen about Hana's new love.  
*****  
The Nationals starts...  
Aida Yayoi watched a Shohoku game.   
  
"Sakuragi Hana and Rukawa Kaede's combination plays are so beautiful," she said to herself.  
  
After the game, she spotted both of them walking slowly together, hand in hand.   
  
"Are they a couple?" she asked herself. "Probably,"  
*******  
People thought they couldn't last a week, but they showed that they can stay with each other for two weeks and more, and more importantly, people thought, by the time they lost a game, or one of them is injured, they'll break up, but they didn't when Hana's injured after the Sannoh match.  
******  
Sannoh match...  
They won against Sannoh, but Hana twisted her ankle, and she couldn't continue playing and there's only 2 more minutes to play when she was injured. But she was happy that they won, but they lost the next game, and so, was chucked out from nationals.  
*******  
AFter the match...  
"Are you blue because you couldn't play until you are healed, Hana-chan?" Kaede asked.   
  
Hana nodded, and rested her head on Rukawa's shoulder. "It's just not fun, just watching you play, while I cannot,"   
  
"It's better not to play now but play later, you know that," he said. "You were lucky that you weren't injured when the captain was injured,"  
  
"Yup, imagine if the tensai point guard is injured when gori is also injured, the two mainstay gone, and both you and I will make Shohoku the best in Kanagawa!" Hana shouted.  
  
"Nope, the best in the country," Rukawa replied and pulled Hana close.   
  
~~Owari~~~  
( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " ) ( " v " )  
' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v ' ' v '  
A/n: There! I've finished the whole thing! I thank all the reviewers who had given me the support and encouragement. Without all of you, this story will probably finish by 3 or 4 chapters only. I'm gonna miss writing this story, I know this sounds crazy, but I love this story too!!! I enjoyed writing it too much!! In my mind, Sakuragi Hana is a girl, Rukawa Kaede is a guy, and both of them exists in the real world (take me to a therapist! - kidding).   
  
Aaah! I finished the story, I feel like crying, but as they all say 'All good things must come to an end'  
And so, all of you must give me a last review for this fic!!!! (Make that two, or three, or four! I'm just kidding).   
C'mon...  
Click that link just below....  
|  
|   
|  
|  
|  
V 


	16. my last authors notes (very very short)

I finally finished writing What If?  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers.  
  
Read the sequel which will be posted soon. 


End file.
